


The Runaway

by scisaac_the_socio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Age Difference, Alliances, Alpha Aiden - Freeform, Alpha Derek, Alpha Kali - Freeform, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Brett Talbot, Bisexual Scott McCall, Blood, Bottom Scott, Chains, Challenges, Claiming, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dry Sex, Electrocution, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Humiliation, Hurt Isaac, Hurt Scott McCall, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Marking, Mates, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Scott, Oral Sex, Pansexual Isaac Lahey, Past Abuse, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Child Abuse, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s), Past Scott McCall/Matt Daehler, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Scissac - Freeform, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Isaac, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, Triggers, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Water Torture, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr prompt:</p><p>  Isaac is tired of being treated like a child. So he packs up his essentials and leaves his Pack to see what else is out there. He passes through Beacon Hills and meets none other than Scott McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_I was feeling sad,_  
_Can't help looking back_  
_Highways flew by..._  
_Run, run, run away_  
_No sense of time_  
_I'd like you to stay,_  
_Want to keep you inside_

_Run, run, run away_  
_Lost, lost, lost my mind_  
_(I'd) like you to stay_  
_Want you to be my prize_

_Run, run, run away_  
_Lost, lost, lost my mind_  
_(I'd) like you to stay_  
_Want you to be my prize_

_I was feeling sad_  
_Can't help looking back_  
_Highways flew by..._  
_Run, run, run away_  
_No sense of time_  
_(I'd) like you to stay_  
_Want to keep you inside_

_All along, not so strong without these open arms_  
_Hold on tight_  
_All along, not that strong without these open arms_  
_Lie beside_  
_All along, not so strong without these open arms_  
_Ride beside_

_Run, run, run away_  
_Lost, lost, lost my mind_  
_Like you to stay_  
_Want you to be my prize_

_Run, run, run away_  
_Lost, lost, lost my mind_  
_Like you to stay_  
_Want you to be my prize_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the song Runaway by Yeah Yeah Yeahs...you'll see that it's fitting.


	2. Runaway

Isaac loved his Pack. Really he did, but he was so sick of being treated like a child. He understood why they treated him like he was fragile, but he was eighteen for God's sake! He wanted to be able to go out without Derek asking him about every little detail: where was he going? Who was he going with? When would he be home? What was he going to do? It drove him crazy.  
When he decided to leave he didn't really think too much about it (Cora was starting to rub off on him a little too much). He just packed a bag with essentials and slipped out in the dead of night. He didn't know where he was going and he had a generous amount of money thanks to the Hale family being rich or well what remained of the Hale family.  
Isaac knew leaving would hurt his Pack and technically make him an Omega, but he needed to see the world a bit, get a job maybe, find love. He'd never even had his first kiss and Derek wanted him to get Mated soon! Isaac had changed so much in his life and he just wanted to find his way and where he fit in.  
It was times like this that Isaac felt the pang of loss for his mother and brother (and sometimes even his father). These moments where he felt lost and confused and unfamiliar with himself. He heard his Pack howling the next day and resisted the urge to howl back. Derek had then texted, "Where the hell are you?" And Isaac had replied, "I have to do this." Erica called seconds later.  
"This isn't a good idea Isaac." She said when he answered.  
"Well hello to you too Blondie." Isaac joked.  
"I'm serious Isaac, you should come home." Erica responded.  
"I know, but I need to take care of myself for once. I'll come home, not yet okay." Isaac spoke. "Trust me." Erica sighed.  
"Okay, but be careful and come home soon." Erica agreed.  
"Okay. I will." Isaac promised

On the second day of Isaac's "Great Journey To Find Himself" he entered Beacon Hills and by night it was pouring rain. Really Isaac remembered to bring everything but an umbrella. Now he was soaking wet, cold, and in an unfamiliar town and couldn't find a place to stay. He felt like crying. Maybe Erica was right and this was a bad idea. Damn, he hated when she was right. A whine pulled him from his thoughts and he looked around in confusion. It wasn't coming from him- this time. He followed it around a building and into an alley. He found a dog under a bunch of trash trying to keep dry.  
"Aww, what happened little guy?" Isaac cooed as he picked up the dog. "It's okay, it's okay. Let's see if we can find a vet." Isaac walked a few blocks with the dog bundled safely in his arms when he spotted the animal clinic. The door dinged as he walked in and there was one other human heartbeat.  
"I'll be right with you!" Someone called. It was a male, a young male. Isaac shivered- and not from the cold. Seconds later a boy came from the back. He was cute- adorable even- with black hair and big, brown eyes. His eyes widened in surprise and concern. "Are-are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I just forgot to bring an umbrella." Isaac answered. They stared at each other for a while before the dog's whining took their attention.  
"Come on to the back, okay?" The boy said and led the way the the examining room. "Umm, you can change in there." He offered as he pointed to the storage room. Isaac nodded and thanked him.

After changing he headed back to the examining room.  
"Your dog is just malnourished and has a few minor injuries." The boy informed Isaac.  
"He's not my dog. I found him under some trash in an alley." Isaac explained. The boy looked down at the dog sadly with concern, anger, and horror in his eyes.  
"Poor Baby." He mused as he towel dried the dog. "People do that a lot. Especially with dogs breeded to work. The runt of the litter is abandoned in an alley or forest to fend for itself. They usually check days later to see if its alive or not."  
"Th-that's cruel. People do that?" Isaac gasped.  
"You'd be surprised how much. It happens a lot- more than dog fights, but less than animal abuse. It happens here in particular quite often. With all the animal attacks Hunters like to keep hunting-worthy dogs and they only want to breed the strongest. Make the ultimate Hunting Dog I guess." The boy responded. "I'm Scott. Are you new here? I've never seen you before."  
"Umm, kind of. I was passing through. I was hoping to get a little further, hopefully to the next town over, but it's getting pretty bad outside. My name's Isaac." Isaac answered.  
"Yeah. Weather changes pretty quickly here in Beacon Hills." Scott responded.  
"Apparently so, do you happen to know a place where I could stay?" Isaac said. The other boy seemed to hesitate before answering.  
"You're welcome to stay at my house. My mom would kill me if I let you sleep outside or something." Scott suggested.  
"I-I don't want to be a bother." Isaac protested.  
"You're not. Trust me, when my mom sees you she'll fall in love and I mean hard." Scott said.  
"Why?" Isaac asked.  
"Well 'cause you need help and you're cute and if you give her the puppy dog eyes she will do just about anything." Scott explained. Isaac stared at him and blushed. He wasn't used to strangers showing him affection or calling him cute.  
"I, uh, I guess if it's okay with you and your mom." Isaac agreed. Scott smiled.  
"Great!" He said. "Let me just put him in a kennel and lock up then we can leave." Isaac nodded and helped Scott clean up. 

The ride to Scott's house was a little awkward, but they took the time to get to know each other. Scott's house is a small, two story house but it smells like happiness and joy.  
"Wow!" Isaac muttered as he breathed it in. They make their way into the house and to the kitchen where a woman is cooking. She's around Scott's height with curly, black hair and warm, brown eyes.  
"Hi Sweetie." She said as Scott kissed her cheek.  
"Hi Mamá." Scott responded. "Mom, this is Isaac. Isaac, this is my mother Melissa McCall." Scott introduced. Melissa smiled kindly.  
"It's nice to meet you Isaac." She said.  
"You too Ms. McCall." Isaac responded.  
"Call me Melissa. Ms. McCall makes me sound old." She joked. Isaac nodded with a smile.  
"Isaac needs a place to crash. Could he spend the night here?" Scott asked.  
"Yes, of course. Mi casa es su casa. You'll have to room with Scott and feel free to use anything you'd like or need. You can stay as long as you want." Melissa agreed wholeheartedly. "Are you hungry?"  
"No ma'am." Isaac answered.  
"Okay, well there will be leftovers in the fridge. Scott, why don't you take Isaac upstairs and let him get cleaned up." Melissa instructed.  
"Okie-dokey." Scott agreed. "Come on Isaac, we can have a sleepover!" He squealed in a girlish voice. Isaac held back a laugh as Melissa shook her head with a smile.

After washing up Isaac entered Scott's room.  
"I'll take the floor- if that's okay." He said.  
"You should sleep in the bed." Scott suggested.  
"It's your bed and you've done enough for me already and-." Isaac began.  
"Isaac." Scott interrupted. "I want you to come get in bed. With me. Right now." Isaac stared at Scott before scrambling into his bed. Scott laughed and turned to him. Isaac had felt the undeniable attraction to the other boy, but he didn't know how to go about it. He took in a deep breath and Scott's scent filled his senses. It was sweet and welcoming, but there was an underlying scent. The scent each of his Pack Mates carried. The scent of a Werewolf.  
"You're a Werewolf." He stated. Scott bit his lip and nodded. Isaac let his eyes flash yellow and watched Scott's flash green. An Omega. Isaac growled and Scott whimpered as he bared his neck to the higher ranked wolf. Isaac sniffed tentatively and gave a hesitant lick. Scott let out a small sigh.  
"Can't." He breathed. "Can't go home." Isaac didn't want to leave his Mate, but he couldn't stay away from his Pack. He whimpered in frustration.  
"I should talk with Derek, he's really protective. I'm sure if I beg and fake cry he'll say yes." Isaac joked. Scott laughed and turned back around.  
"We'll have to go out on a date y'know?" He spoke as he grabbed Isaac's hand and dragged it down his body before stopping at his growing bulge. Isaac squeaked.  
"I thought you said we have to go out on a date." He stuttered out.  
"We do." Scott agreed with a mischievous smile. Isaac groaned.  
"I've never- done this before." He confessed.  
"Done what?" Scott asked.  
"Go out on dates, be attracted to people, have sex. Boyd and Derek discouraged people from approaching me. I've never been kissed before, what if I suck at it?" Isaac explained. Scott pressed his back into Isaac's front and turned his head to give Isaac a sweet kiss.  
"Don't worry, you have plenty of time to learn and I'm pretty persistent." He responded. Isaac let out a harsh breath and then whined. This was all so new and forgein to Isaac, but man was he glad he ran away.


	3. Stupid Alphas

Isaac woke to an empty bed but as he sat up the smell of food cooking filled his senses and his mouth watered. He got up and brushed his teeth and then headed down into the kitchen. It wasn't Melissa at the stove though but rather Scott clad in nothing but a pair of tight, black boxer briefs. He had a tattoo on his left bicep of two black bands- the top one thicker than the bottom. It stood out against his tan skin and Isaac wondered what it meant. Isaac groaned a little at the sight of him before clamping his mouth shut. He was losing his control and possibly his sanity- the wolf in him telling him to claim his Mate.  
"You okay?" Scott asked as he turned slightly.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Isaac answered. "Where's your mom?"  
"She's a nurse at the hospital which means early mornings and late nights. She had the morning shift so she should be back soon." Scott explained. Isaac sat and watched as Scott cooked, swinging his hips to the beat of a song playing on the radio. He swore Scott was doing it on purpose. He could smell the arousal that was coming off of Scott and he could smell his own. He whined in embarrassment as he remembered that Scott could smell it too. Scott put the food on the table and then sat in Isaac's lap. Isaac squeaked and flushed in embarrassment as he felt himself get hard- or rather harder.  
"Happy to see me?" Scott teased. Isaac whined and the blush on his cheeks deepened. "Hey, it's okay." Scott assured him. Scott grabbed Isaac's hand and placed it on his crotch. Isaac squawked indignantly as he felt Scott's erection. "See? It's normal."  
"I- uh- fuck." Isaac breathed and unconciously squeezed Scott's crotch. Scott's mouth dropped open as he moaned. Isaac tried to pull his hand away thinking that he had hurt Scott. Scott grabbed his hand and held it in place.  
"No, it's okay." He murmured. "Feels good. D-do it again." Isaac does so without any hesitation. Scott hummed and his hips rolled up into Isaac's hand causing his ass to drag over Isaac's crotch. Isaac's breathing hitched at the feeling. He'd never felt anything like it before- it felt good. Scott turned in Isaac's lap so that he was facing Isaac. He rolled his hips forward and pulled Isaac in for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss until Scott pried Isaac's mouth open. There was a primal edge to it as Scott and Isaac's tongues twisted together.  
Then Melissa was there clearing her throat with her hands on her hips. Scott pulled away with a blush and Isaac whined quietly.  
"I'm too tired to give you the safe sex talk and ask questions so let's just eat." She deadpanned as she sat down. Isaac stared at her in shock. That was it? That was all she was going to say about her son making out with a male stranger in their kitchen? Isaac was beginning to like Melissa McCall.

After breakfast Scott put on clothes- which still didn't help Isaac's issue of getting hard whenever he saw him. Why couldn't he control his body functions? It's like he was fourteen again. They were all sitting in the living room talking, Melissa wanted to get to know Isaac before deciding if she was okay with them being with each other. The doorbell rung and Scott got up to open it. Isaac heard growling and then a cry of shock.  
"What the fuck!" Scott yelled. Isaac and Melissa got up and rush to the door to find Derek, as in Isaac's Alpha Derek, holding Scott against the wall by the throat.  
"What the hell Derek!?" Isaac shouted. Derek's eyes, angry and Alpha red, glared at Isaac. "Put him down!" Derek dropped Scott, literally just let him go and watched him crash to the floor, before turning. Isaac was both pissed and embarrassed. His Pack; including Jackson, Cora, and Peter; were standing in the doorway with glowing, angry eyes. Scott coughed and got up but it was what he did next that surprised everyone- and possibly made things worse. He kicked Derek in the groin.  
"Stupid Alphas always thinking they know everything." He muttered to himself. Derek wheezed as the air was forced out of him. One hand grabbed his crotch while the other held on to the wall. Scott had a mean kick. Boyd, Cora, and Isaac tried not to laugh while the dickheads i.e. Peter, Jackson, and Erica were practically in tears.  
"I think you picked a fight with the wrong Omega, Nephew." Peter teased.  
"Damn right." Scott agreed. Derek grunted as he tried to compose himself.  
"I'm sorry about my son." Melissa apologized as she stood in front of Derek. "But if you ever hurt him again I'll kill you, I know where to get Wolfsbane." Derek's Pack growled at her threat and Scott groaned.  
"Mom, you can't just say stuff like that." He said.  
"And why not? It's not like it's a lie." Melissa responded as she put her hands on her hips.  
"You just don't, okay?" Scott replied.  
"Fine. This has been enough excitement for me, I'm going to take a nap." Melissa agreed and then headed up to bed.  
"I love your mom." Isaac whispered. Scott beamed.

"So let me get this straight- you found your mate and didn't even call to tell me!" Erica hissed. After the semi-fiasco at the McCall household Derek practically dragged Isaac out by his ear and into the passenger seat of his Camaro. They were actually in a motel room now.  
"Umm, it might have slipped my mind." Isaac offered.  
"Ugh, sure it did. He's cute though fiesty too." Erica said before laughing as she recalled how Scott had kicked Derek, Peter, and Jackson in the crotch.  
"They deserved it." Isaac responded immediately defending his mate.  
"I know, but an Omega standing up to a Beta rarely happens. Scott stood up to two Betas and an Alpha. He's okay with me." Erica praised. It had been rather funny. Jackson had growled and tried to make Scott submit. Scott, well, Scott kicked him in the groin and said he only submitted to Isaac. Peter tried to make a pass at Melissa which earned him a kick to the crotch and a threat to rip out his throat if he hurt Scott's mom. "So are you excited to meet his friends?"  
"Yeah, I hope they like me." Isaac answered.  
"Of course they will. Everyone likes you- even Jackson." Erica reassured him.


	4. Meeting Stiles

"So The Jungle is a gay club?" Isaac asked to make sure he was getting everything down right. Scott nodded. "But why do they need a separate club?"  
"Babe, some people don't approve of gay relationships and sometimes that causes trouble so there's a club for us and those who except us so we don't have to deal with all the hassle. It's not just for gay people either, I'm Bi, remember?" Scott explained.  
"But why does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone, right?" Isaac inquired. His face was scrunched up in confusion and worry.  
"Course not, people just don't like when others go against what they believe. They think their way of life is the best and that others should be just like them- it's not everyone though. Stiles doesn't mind that I'm Bisexual because he's known me a long time and knows that it doesn't change anything about me or our friendship." Scott responded.  
"Stiles is your best friend- your brother. He's coming to pick us up because your mom had third shift so she had to take the car." Isaac stated. Scott nodded.  
"Very good. Who's your best friend?" Scott replied.  
"Erica- she's like my little sister." Isaac answered automatically. "She's funny, sarcastic, smart, and she likes to annoy Derek, like all the time. Sometimes she'll use her sex appeal to get things or to mess with people." Scott smiled when Isaac turned to look at him.  
"She sounds pretty cool." He offered.  
"She is. Boyd's really quite, like Derek but not as scary. He's smart and Erica brings out a more playful side of him." Isaac continued.  
"They together?" Scott asked as he played with Isaac's hand.  
"It's- complicated I think." Isaac answered. Scott snorted.  
"I know the feeling." He murmured.  
"Are we complicated?" Isaac asked. They hadn't really talked about the instant attraction they felt for each other or how it was much stronger than the regular 'I think you're cute, I'd bang you' attraction. It was something deep and strong. Neither wolf felt uncomfortable or nervous around the other- it was like they'd known each other forever. Scott leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Isaac's lips. When he pulled back Isaac surged forward and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. It felt like hours and Scott was thinking of cancelling their plans and just sitting there and kissing Isaac- 'cause all he wanted was to be with Isaac. Isaac pulled back and watched Scott. Scott had been kissed before- Scott had kissed Isaac before- but something about kissing Isaac always felt different, special. Something about Isaac made him breathless and light headed. He thinks it's just Isaac in general.  
"No." He breathed. "We're not complicated. We're- we're okay."  
"That's good." Isaac muttered as he nipped Scott's jaw. "Stiles is coming I think." Scott whined as Isaac pulled back but lead the way out just as Stiles' jeep pulled up.  
"You'll have to sit upfront." Scott said. "It's pretty small in the back." Isaac nodded and waited patiently for Scott to get in the back. "Be nice." He heard Scott warn Stiles.  
"Dude, I'm always nice." Stiles responded. Scott snorted. Isaac got in once Scott was situated and the most uncomfortably awkward drive of his life commenced.

"So my name's Stiles Stilinski- not my real name, don't ask why. I'm the son of the sheriff so keep that in mind."  
"What's your real name then?"  
"If I tell you then I'd have to kill you, you wouldn't be able to say it anyways. Keep that in mind as well because I do know how to kill a Werewolf. I have a bat at home laced with Wolfsbane, a bag of Mountain Ash, and liquid Mistletoe. Oh and Lydia taught me how to make Moltov Cocktails. I am not afraid to use any- if not all- of these weapons on you if you so much as think about hurting my best friend. And I will know, you got that, I will know if you hurt him." Stiles stated. Isaac's face might have been comical under any other situation. His eyes alarmingly wide, mouth agape, and his face sickly pale. He looked back at Scott in fear. Scott growled lightly and cuffed Stiles on the back of the head. "What the hell Man?"  
"I said be nice not scare the living piss out of him." Scott hissed.  
"Yes, well I gotta make sure he knows what he's getting into. We can't have another Matt-like fiasco." Stiles responded.  
"Please stop bringing that up." Scott said softly. Isaac watched as Scott hunched in on himself. He didn't like that at all.  
"Scott, Buddy we gotta talk about it." Stiles argued.  
"Not now Stiles, I just wanna have some fun. Okay?" Scott responded.  
"Okay, whatever you want Man." Stiles agreed. "So I'm eighteen, I like video games and researching things and lacrosse, and I have ADHD."  
"Speaking of ADHD, have you taken your Addrell today?" Scott cut in.  
"Maybe…"  
"Stiles."  
"Okay, okay. I did but I had like five cups of coffee this morning."  
"Your dad's gonna kill you."  
"Anyways…tell me about yourself Isaac." Stiles changed the subject.  
"There isn't much to tell. My name's Isaac Lahey and I'm eighteen." Isaac began.  
"You know that means you're an adult and you being with Scott is like illegal." Stiles pointed out.  
"Stiles, shut up."  
"What? I'm the sheriff's son! I can't help but point out illegal activity."  
"You are about to drink alcohol even though you're not at the legal age limit."  
"I said I can't help but point out illegal activity not that I myself wouldn't partake in illegal activities. Anyways keep going."  
"Well, there are seven people in my Pack besides me. I think they're all coming tonight. We live in Derek's, my Alpha, family's house a few towns over. Derek, his sister Cora, and their uncle Peter were born werewolves- they're all that's left of The Hale Pack."  
"What happened to his family?" Stiles asked. Isaac turned to Scott.  
"Remember when I said that you should tell Allison that my Pack may not be very nice to her?" He inquired. Scott nodded. "When Derek was younger- maybe seventeen or eighteen he was madly in love with this older woman. One night she set The Hale House on fire- everyone was inside except for Derek and his older sister Laura; she became Alpha after the previous Alpha, their mom Talia, died in the fire. Peter had been badly burned…he tried to save everyone, to stop the fire but-." Isaac was silent for a while. "Laura was killed by the same woman- that's how Derek became Alpha and he didn't know Cora was still alive until we found her after another Pack kidnapped Erica and Boyd."  
"But what does that have to do with Allison?" Scott asked.  
"The woman was a Hunter- an Argent. Kate Argent." Isaac answered with a growl. He could still feel his Pack Members and his Alpha's pain at the loss of their family. "She broke The Code. They're- they're were children in that fire, Humans." Scott put a soothing hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Anyways Peter killed her- ripped her throat out."  
"I told you the bitch was psycho." Stiles grumbled.  
"What?" Isaac asked in confusion.  
"I've met Kate before. She used to say I had pretty brown eyes. Anyways when Allison found out about me being a Werewolf Kate got into her head. They attacked me but Chris, Allison's dad, came and said something to them about a Code. He saved me and then next thing you know they're having Kate's funeral." Isaac growled quietly at the thought of Kate (and Allison) hurting his Mate. "Hey, look at me." Scott ordered as he turned Isaac's head towards him. Brown eyes meeting yellow tinged blue ones. "I'm okay." Isaac nodded.  
"So back on topic, we were talking about you." Stiles said.  
"Oh, well I like playing lacrosse with Jackson, Danny, and Boyd. Jackson's a bit of an asshole- but he has his rare moments of niceness- mostly with Danny. Danny is his best friend, he's Human and gay. He's really good with technology and he's like Rave King back home. He's pretty nice and will propbably flirt with you." Isaac started. "I'm Derek's Head Beta, I learn the fastest, and they call me Golden Pup- don't laugh."  
"What about before The Bite?" Scott asked. Isaac worried his bottom lip between his teeth.  
"I- before The Bite my life wasn't- wasn't very good." Isaac answered. Scott looked at him in confusion. "The four of us that were bitten- we took the Bite for a reason. Jackson because he was being selfish and didn't want anyone besting him, Erica because she wanted to get rid of her epilepsy, and Boyd just wanted to have friends and to belong."  
"But what about you?"  
"I took The Bite because of my life before it. My dad- he wasn't the same after my mother and brother died. He was angry and sad so he started drinking and…he was mean." Isaac answered. It had took him a while to tell his Pack about his father. Isaac wasn't sure if he wanted Scott to know everything- he didn't want Scott to treat him differently.  
"Well Scott knows a thing or two about shit fathers. Hey, isn't King of the Douchebags coming to visit like tomorrow?"  
"He's not coming here for me but yeah." Scott grumbled. "Anyways we're almost there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I did such an injustice to the Scopes bromance...Scott always sits shotgun. Forgive me.


	5. The Jungle

They got to The Jungle just as Allison and Lydia pulled up in Allison's car. Lydia examined Isaac thoroughly before offering her name and hand. Allison was a little less forthcoming but eventually introduced herself. A Camaro, a Corvette, and a Porshe pulled up next to Stiles' jeep.  
"That's my Pack." Isaac said. Scott noted that they all had on leather jackets just like Isaac. Was it a Pack thing? What was it like being in a Pack? Erica was the first to introduce herself and she practically gushed at how cute Stiles and Scott were which caused Isaac and Boyd to growl.  
"Oh calm down you two. Jeez, you get a mate and all the sudden your balls are made of brass." She said. "This is my…friend Boyd. Don't mind his growling- he's PMSing. Mr. Dark and Broody is our Alpha, Derek." Derek scowled at each of Scott's friends, especially Allison. "His sister Cora and their uncle Peter." Cora said nothing while Peter gave Lydia a very creepy smile. Lydia scoffed. He had to be like a hundred years old and he was hitting on her? As if. "And lastly Jackson, Douchebag number one, and his sidekick Danny."  
"I'm not a sidekick!" Danny protested. Jackson snickered as Danny pouted. "I'm not. Now can we go in so I can get drunk and laid."  
"You just broke up with what's-his-face." Jackson pointed out.  
"Exactly, I gotta get back in the habit of dating."  
"By dating you mean getting drunk and having one night stands."  
"Precisely." Danny agreed with a smirk. Jackson rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Lydia.

Isaac looked around the club in surprise. It was a lot like Danny's raves. There were lots of people but it wasn't crowded- he didn't feel trapped. The lights flashed with all kinds of colors and the dance floor took up the majority of the room. The bar was on the left wall with a few tables and booths lining the left and right walls. Lydia and Jackson got them a booth on the right side of the room while Derek and Peter went to buy drinks. Isaac sat next to Erica who was perched in Boyd's lap. Scott sat harshly down on Isaac's lap. Isaac looked at him in surprise but Scott just smiled and batted his eyes at Isaac before pulling Stiles down next to them.  
"I don't want to be next to you guys. You're gonna like kiss and stuff." He whined.  
"And stuff." Scott echoed as Peter and Derek arrived with various drinks. "Have you given any thought about moving here?" He asked the Alpha.  
"Yes." Derek answered. He wasn't much of a talker apparently. Either that or he just didn't like Scott.  
"We've never left our hometown…except for Derek and Isaac of course." Cora continued.  
"I could tell by the way you barged into my home and tried to kill me." Scott responded as he glared at the Alpha. Derek scowled back.  
"Yes well we are very protective of our Golden Pup. He hadn't called or texted so we got worried." Peter said.  
"Well I was kinda busy." Isaac grumbled.  
"Busy screwing your mate?" Erica asked cheekily.  
"N-no!" Isaac spluttered as his cheeks turned bright red. The others laughed which just made him blush more.  
"Hmm, he wishes. Date first, sex second." Scott said.  
"What?! I- you- we can't-." Isaac began.  
"Don't worry I'll walk you through it." Scott responded. Isaac groaned in mortification as Erica and Jackson snickered. "Stiles, did you bring them?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I got 'em. Don't over do it, okay Man?" Stiles mumbled as he began fishing through his pockets.  
"Rodger Dodger." Scott agreed. Stiles pulled out a bottle of purple pills and Scott squealed as it was handed to him. "My babies!"  
"What is that?" Boyd asked.  
"Stiles wants to call it Wolfshine but he's shit at making up cool names." Scott laughed.  
"Oh ha, ha, ha. It's solid Wolfsbane." Stiles said dryly.  
"Why do you have it?" Derek demanded, his eyes tinged red in anger.  
"Don't worry it won't kill any of you. Scott takes it all the time." Stiles said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Stiles, the mad genius extraordinaire, figured that different forms of Wolfsbane have different effects on Werewolves." Scott explained, his voice filled with pride.  
"Basically one pill injects a form of Wolfsbane that will allow you to get intoxicated." Lydia continued.  
"Scott's tested it so we're a hundred percent sure you won't like die or anything- as long as you don't take more than one." Allison reassured them. The other wolves watched as Scott swallowed a pill and then downed his drink.  
"See? Perfectly fine." He said.  
"I love them, can they please join our Pack?" Erica squealed as she was the first of Derek's Pack to take the pill. Derek refused and Peter, Boyd, and Cora took one but didn't drink much. Scott and Lydia knocked back drinks just as easily as Erica and Danny.  
"I second Erica's notion." Danny said. "You have no idea how boring it is drinking with these guys!"  
"They don't get drunk." Lydia stated in confusion.  
"I mean before The Bite- Isaac and Jackson were such lightweights. Cora's a Born Wolf. Boyd never drank more than like two bottles of beer. Erica was the only hardcore drinker and then _she_ got bit." Danny explained. Erica stuck her tongue out at him. Scott stood and tried to pull Isaac up.  
"Come on Isaac!" He exclaimed.  
"Where are we going?" Isaac asked.  
"To dance of course!" Scott laughed.  
"I can't dance." Isaac argued.  
"Don't worry Zac, it's more of a bump and grind." Erica spoke as she and Boyd passed them and disappeared into the crowd.  
"Please." Scott begged. Isaac doesn't agree because Scott's puppy dog eyes and pout are irresistible. He agreed because he was drunk (well that's what he'll say if he gets asked). He had absolutely no idea what to do- like at all. He stood watching Scott sway his hips to the beat before Scott rolled his eyes and turned so his back was to Isaac. What was Isaac supposed to do? Then Scott started grinding back onto Isaac's crotch and Isaac swore he came in his jeans right then. He was embarrassingly hard but Scott didn't seem to mind. Scott pulled Isaac's hands to his hips and rolled his hips into Isaac's again. Isaac closed his eyes and echoed Scott's movements. Scott moaned lowly.  
"There's hope for you yet." He joked. Isaac whimpered. He couldn't believe he was doing this to Scott, _with_ Scott, in public. Scott's hands wrapped around Isaac's neck and for a while it felt like it was just the two of them grinding to the beat. A man stood in front of Scott and began dancing with them. Scott didn't seem to be paying him any attention but Isaac was. The wolf in him snarled at the fact that someone else was touching his mate. He buried his face in Scott's shoulder to hide his growls and his claws sunk deep into Scott's hips. Scott groaned at the sudden pain.  
"S-sorry." Isaac husked as he tried to control himself but the man's scent was starting to rub off onto Scott and it just made him even more angry. Scott sent the man away and pulled Isaac towards a darkened corner of the club. Isaac kissed him hard and started rutting furiously against him. "C-can't." He growled.  
"Can't what Zac?" Scott gasped.  
"Can't smell like him!" Isaac snarled. His eyes were a bright yellow and his fangs protruding over his bottom lip. He snarled again at the thought of Scott smelling like anyone else but him. He had to smell like him. He had to smell like Isaac. "Gotta smell like me- have to."  
"Zac, Zac…ISAAC! Baby look at me!" Scott demanded between pants. Isaac starred into his mate's eyes but didn't stop his movements. "I'm yours, okay? No matter what I smell like I belong to you." Isaac growled and buried his face in Scott's shoulder.  
"K-know that but I can't- fuck, I can't control myself." Isaac groaned. He felt different inside like something was going to happen, like he was going to explode from all the pleasure. "Scott- I can't- I'm gonna-. I need to-." He didn't know what he needed.  
"It's okay. Just let go." Scott murmured. Isaac gasped, this was like some sort of out of body experience, and he felt his pants dampen but that didn't stop his movements. He had to make sure Scott felt what he had just went through. Scott's mouth dropped open into an 'o' shape and his hands clawed at Isaac's back.  
"I'm gonna cum, you're gonna make me cum." He moaned and then his body arched and his eyes flashed green before he slumped. "Jesus."  
"I don't- I don't know what came over me." Isaac started. "And I- I like raped you."  
"You can't rape the willing, Honey." Scott breathed. "So how was that for your first orgasm?"  
"Incredible." Isaac answered.  
"If you thought that was incredible just wait 'til we get to a bed. I will rock your world." Scott said. He let out a harsh breath. "I need another drink."

"What happened to you?" Derek asked Isaac. Scott chose to ignore the fact that Derek chose to ignore him.  
"I came in my jeans." Isaac answered with a smile. Scott had explained it all to him. Derek and Cora stared at him with wide eyes and Peter choked on his drink.  
"W-what?" He coughed. "Isaac, who told you that?"  
"Scott did. He came too- I made sure of it." Isaac answered, still beaming proudly. "He said he's gonna blow me when we get home." Derek's eyes got wider- if that was even possible.  
"Why are you teaching him this?" He demanded.  
"He's eighteen and has never jerked off or had an orgasm. That's not normal. He's the one that went rabid and got us off without even knowing what he was doing- which is pretty cool- so it's not like he was gonna be in the dark forever. Also, we're mates- sooner or later we're going to have to have sex and I'd prefer for Isaac to know what he's doing." Scott answered. "Why are you enabling him?"  
"I'm not enabling him!" Derek growled. Scott rolled his eyes, he wouldn't argue with the stubborn Alpha.  
"Stupid Alphas always thinking they know everything." He grumbled. Derek growled at him.


	6. You Love Me Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of past abuse

Scott didn't get to blow Isaac, in fact Isaac didn't even come home with him. Derek, the bastard, dragged the boy into Erica's Corvette without a word. Stupid Alpha.

"Scott…" He heard someone sing. It sounded like Isaac but Scott was pretty sure he was dreaming. "Scott, wake up." Scott grunted.  
"No." He protested. "Leave me alone." Dream Isaac huffed.  
"Scott, as your mate I am commanding you to get up." He said.  
"You are a dream version of my mate and being my mate doesn't mean you get to boss me around. I'm not a slave." Scott responded.  
"You're not dreaming Scott." Dream Isaac laughed. Something warm and soft pressed against Scott's lips and Scott's eyes fluttered open to look at a very real, very hot Isaac.  
"Oh." He breathed. "Why do you look so good in leather? Jesus, I'm never gonna be able to look at anything leather without getting a raging hard on." Isaac laughed lightly. "How are you up this early?"  
"I'm an early riser and the Sun was very bright and irritating due to my massive hangover thanks to you of course." Isaac answered.  
"You're welcome." Scott laughed as he sat up, yawned, and then stretched. He cocked his head to the side and looked under the covers. "Huh, well that's a first."  
"What?" Isaac asked. Scott pulled the covers back to reveal that he was completely nude.  
"I went stark." Scott answered. Isaac's eyes widened and he blushed but he couldn't stop staring. "You're hard." Scott pointed out.  
"So are you!" Isaac hissed.  
"Well yeah, but I'm looking at you in leather."  
"And I'm looking at you in nothing!"  
"Touché. You want to shower with me?" Isaac shook his head.  
"I'll will it to go away." Scott pouted. "D-don't look at me like that. It's really hard to say no to you when you do that." Scott then pulled out the puppy dog eyes and whined pitifully. "Guh! Fine!" Scott beamed and lead the way to the bathroom. "It's not fair that you can do that."  
"Of course it's fair." Scott responded as he turned on the shower. "Clothes off." He ordered before getting into the shower. Isaac shrugged off his jacket, then his t-shirt, then his shoes and pants, and lastly his boxers and socks. The water was warm and felt good against his skin. He watched the water roll down Scott's back but then Scott turned to look at him. He gave Isaac a reassuring smile before dropping down to his knees in front of Isaac.  
"W-what are you doing?" Isaac asked. Scott didn't answer as he examined the muscle between Isaac's legs. It was much longer than his and twice as thick- and Scott was thick. Scott wrapped his hand around the base and gave the head of Isaac's cock a lick. Isaac shivered and let out a squeak. "Scott, what are you doing!?"  
"I'm gonna suck you off." Scott murmured as he stroked Isaac's cock. Isaac's hips thrusted into his fist unconsciously.  
"B-but Derek said you shouldn't." Isaac protested.  
"He's not my Alpha." Scott growled and wrapped his mouth around the head of Isaac's cock. Isaac gasped and threw his head back so hard that he put a dent in the tiled wall of the tub. Scott kept his eyes on Isaac's face as he took in more and more of Isaac until there was no more to take.  
"Fuck!" Isaac hissed. "I- you- oh my god!" Scott pulled back and then pushed forward again, his tongue swirling around the head of Isaac's cock. Isaac's hips moved on their own accord and his hands tangled in Scott's hair. "Scott-." Isaac tried to warn as he pulled at Scott's hair, trying to pull him off. Scott didn't let up- if anything he sucked harder. "Scott, I'm gonna-." Isaac's words are cut off by his own moan as he filled Scott's mouth. Scott moaned and suddenly he was coming too. He pulled back afterwards and licked his swollen lips. "Oh my god, oh my god. I-I- in your mouth!"  
"It's okay Isaac." Scott chuckled as he stood. He kissed Isaac and watched as his mate's nose scrunched up. "Don't like?"  
"I…don't know. It's- it's different." Isaac answered.  
"Mmm, that's okay. Not everyone likes it." Scott replied. "Jesus, you made me cum untouched."  
"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Scott kissed him harshly.  
"Good thing." He whispered. "Fuck, it's a really good thing." Isaac smiled proudly.

When they got downstairs Melissa was cooking- a lot. Almost excessively.  
"Uh-oh. How long?" Scott asked as he kissed his mother's cheek.  
"Five minutes." She answered as she pulled another pot out of the stove. Scott groaned.  
"What's going on?" Isaac asked.  
"Rafael is coming." Melisaa answered.  
"Who's he?"  
"My dickhead father." Scott grumbled.  
"Language." Melissa reprimanded. "Scott's father left six years ago. He's trying to make up for it."  
"He's trying to play us." Scott argued. "He left without a word. We had no idea where he went. He never called, texted, sent letters, e-mail. Nothing. Mom had to take care of everything by herself. The divorce was already finalized but she couldn't even file for child support."  
"We did just fine without it." Melissa said. "You think I don't see you sneaking food Scott, go wait in the living room." Scott pouted from where he stood sneakily stealing pieces of bacon.  
"But I'm hungry!" He whined.  
"Five more minutes." Melissa responded.  
"But Mamá-." Scott started to complain.  
"Don't make me get the Mountain Ash." Melissa threatened. Scott glared good naturedly at her before looking at the bacon in longing and then slinking off into the living room. "Heathen…"  
"I heard that!" He shouted. Isaac laughed and joined Scott in the living room. "Does Derek know you're here?"  
"Yeah but I won't be here long." Isaac answered.  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
"We leave this afternoon." Scott growled and wrapped himself around Isaac tightly. "What are you doing?"  
"You are not leaving me! You'll have to take me with you because you are not leaving without me!"  
"You're being clingy." Isaac laughed. Scott growled again.  
"I don't care."  
"Scott, how am I suppose to pack my bags if you're wrapped around me like a boa constricter?" Scott tilted his head and his eyebrows scrunched together as he processed what Isaac just said. Isaac thinks he looks like a cute, little confused puppy when he does that. Then Scott squealed and tackled him to the ground.  
"No rough housing!" Melissa shouted. "I don't care if you heal super fast my house does not!"  
"You're moving here? Please tell me you're moving here, Mom Isaac's moving here! You're moving here, right?" Scott gushed. Isaac laughed and nodded.  
"Going to BHHS as a senior." He informed Scott.  
"Yay!" Scott cheered and leaned down to kiss him.  
"What the hell is this?" Someone demanded. Isaac tilted his head back to see a tall man. He wore a suit and had brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.  
"Hey Dad…" Scott grumbled. Shit, this was awkward.  
"Scott, stranger-my-son-is-straddling." The man greeted.  
"My name's Isaac." Isaac said.  
"Nice to meet you Isaac-who-my-son-is-still-straddling." Mr. McCall responded. Scott sighed and stood. Isaac scrambled to his feet and blushed in embarrassment. "Why were you on top of him?"  
"Because he is my boyfriend and I can do so if I please." Scott muttered.  
"Are you sure you should be even having a…relationship right now? It seems you have enough distractions as it is." Mr. McCall said.  
"What? What are you talking about?" Scott demanded.  
"Your grades Scott. You barely passed last year."  
"That's none of your business."  
"I am your father and I'm not gonna let you ruin the rest of your life by whoring around."  
"Rafael!" Melissa hissed, anger and shock in her eyes. Isaac resisted the urge to growl and he could see under all Scott's rage that he was hurt.  
"I'm not like that anymore. And what the hell do you know about being a father, you were drunk off your ass half the time!"  
"He looks just like all the others Scott, and there were a lot of them. He's gonna get you into serious trouble. Do you even know anything about him? What if he's like Matt?"  
"Do you? And don't fucking talk about Matt, I don't want to talk about Matt!" Scott retorted. His body shook violently and Isaac could tell that he wanted to shift. He pulled Scott into the hallway and away from his father while Melissa laid into Rafael McCall.  
"Scott, you have to calm down." Isaac whispered. Scott growled and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to punch something- anything. So he did. He punched a hole in the wall and then again in the same spot. Isaac stopped him the third time. "It's okay. Do you-do you want to talk about it?"  
"It's not fair." Scott croaked. "He left me- he left me and never looked back and now he thinks he can just come in here and dictate my life. He doesn't get a say, he lost that right. My mother worked her ass off just so I could have presents on Christmas and I couldn't even pass my classes but I'm trying. Zac, I'm really trying." Isaac rubbed his back soothingly and let him go on. "When Allison broke up with me I sorta cracked- I really liked her and I wanted to be with her but I tried to keep being a Werewolf a secret and it- it wasn't working. I just- I don't know. I took the Wolfsbane pills from Stiles' house and I just…I spiralled out of control. Stiles and Mom- they got worried. Then I met Matt." Scott stopped and shook his head.  
"You don't have to tell me." Isaac reassured him. After all he'd been pretty vague about his own life.  
"No, I gotta tell you. He was nice to me, Matt that is, for a little while. But when he figured out what I was he was- he was just really mean, really aggressive. Always tried to push me when I couldn't take anymore, always threatened to hurt me with Wolfsbane if I didn't do things the way he wanted, always talked down to me and would make me feel bad if I couldn't take things the way he wanted. I didn't- I didn't like it. It was scary, he was scary." Scott explained. "Stiles found out and threatened to tell his dad so Matt broke it off with me but he still…taunts me I guess." Isaac growled quietly and gave Scott's hip a squeeze. "I just- I know you're not like that. You're my mate, you wouldn't do that to me. You-you love me, right?" Isaac gave him a small smile and nodded.  
"I am your mate and I would never hurt you. I love you too much to ever do such a thing." He whispered and kissed Scott's cheek and his arms around Scott. They stood there for a while before Isaac pulled away. "I gotta go."  
"No." Scott whined. "Stay for breakfast."  
"I'm already late Scott, but I'll see you at school on Tuesday." Isaac refused. Scott pouted.  
"Okay…but call me when you get home."  
"I will."  
"I want a kiss before you go my-sexy-in-leather-boyfriend." Scott declared. Isaac smiled and leaned down to peck his lips. "You're getting very good at taking my breath away."  
"You're corny." Isaac laughed.  
"Mmm, you love me for it." Scott retorted. Isaac smiled and put on a pair of sunglasses. "Oh my god, can you please just fuck me now?" Isaac blushed furiously and spluttered.  
"I- you can't just say things like that." He managed to say. "It gives me all kinds of embarrassing thoughts."  
"Like what?"  
"Like wanting to mount you." Scott groaned and brought Isaac down for another kiss. He didn't even ask for permission- just shoved his tongue in Isaac's mouth.  
"I want you to mount me. Jesus, I want it so much." He panted.  
"Scott- I gotta go. We'll-we'll talk about it, okay?"  
"Okay, but you can't-you can't leave me here like this." Scott said as he rubbed the front of his jeans furiously. Who wouldn't get hard at the thought of Isaac mounting them?  
Isaac should feel bad that he humped the life out of Scott in the front hallway of his house with his mother and father in the next room over but well, he was humping Scott and practically eating his face off so he didn't care where he was or who was there as long as he got to hear Scott make those needy, wrecked little noises and watch him cum. Scott was scratching at his back and hips and trying to pull him in harder then his eyes were glowing green and fluttering shut and he was biting his lip to keep his moaning down. How is it that Isaac could be so inexperienced but still be a fucking ace at making Scott see stars quicker than anyone ever has before?  
"I-I gotta go and you- you should change." Isaac panted. Scott nodded before kissing him one last time and heading upstairs. Jesus, did he really just do that?


	7. Not the End of the World

Scott changed into a different pair of jeans and already he felt lonely without his mate.  
"Where's Isaac?" Melissa asked as he sat at the table.  
"Left." Scott answered.  
"So he was a one night stand." Mr. McCall assumed.  
"No Dad. He is my boyfriend. He and his…family are moving here to Beacon Hills." Scott answered.  
"Just to be with you?" Mr. McCall asked incredulously. "Something's not right with him. That boy will get you in trouble." Scott stood.  
"His name is Isaac- I suggest you learn it because he's going to be around here a lot." He hissed. "I'm going to Stiles' house."  
"Why are you acting like this?" Melissa demanded when Scott was gone.  
"I'm just looking out for him."  
"You're acting like an ass. Scott really likes this boy- stop trying to run him off."  
"I'm not trying to run him off. Scott isn't the brightest of kids- he's overly kind and naïve, he needs guidance."  
"You're six years too late Rafael, he'll be eighteen in a year- he'll be an adult. He doesn't need another guidance counselor- he needs a father."  
"And I'm trying to be that but he won't let me in."  
"Because you came back calling shots. Listen to me, you left and Scott took it hard. You can't come back and start telling him what to do and enforcing your own rules on him. To him you need to earn the right to be his dad again." Melissa explained. "And I swear to God if you ruin this for him I will hurt you. If you run Isaac off then he will go into a deeper hole than he did after Allison or with Matt and we may never get him back again. He really likes Isaac, don't mess it up."

"Should I feel bad about leaving him?" Isaac asked.  
"What? Isaac, no." Erica answered from the back seat. "You can't be joined at the hip twenty-four-seven. It's just three days. You'll have all the time in the world to crowd him once we get done. Plus it's not like you broke his heart and left forever, you're coming back."  
"We're stuck packing." Boyd annouced.  
"What?" Isaac asked.  
"Just you, Erica, Cora, and me."  
"Why?" Cora asked.  
"Well Derek's gotta get the school stuff settled and Peter, Danny, and Jackson are gonna drive the trucks and car back and forth. Danny and Jackson have decided to come with."  
"Jaxs just wants to get with that Lydia chick." Erica argued.

"They're moving here? That's awesome Dude." Stiles said after Scott explained why Isaac wasn't with him.  
"Yeah." Scott sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Stiles asked.  
"My dad was a total ass."  
"Well that's nothing new."  
"I know but he was really mean to Isaac- about Isaac. I don't want him to ruin this by bringing up old shit. I wanted to tear his face off. He said, "I am your father and I will not let you ruin your life by whoring around." Who does that?"  
"He said that? In front of Isaac?" Scott nodded.  
"Mom too. She ripped him a new one though."  
"Was that while you an Isaac were-?" Scott blushed deeply and nodded. Stiles snickered. "Anyways, Lydia went out on a date this morning."  
"What! With who?"  
"That guy Jackson."  
"Aww, sorry Man." Scott said as he put a hand on Stiles' shoulder.  
"Yeah, I mean it sucks but maybe it's time for me to like throw in the towel."  
"What, no! You've been pinning after her for thirteen years straight."  
"And she only acknowledged me two years ago and it was only because of you and Allison."  
"But-." Scott began.  
"Dude it's not the end of the world if I stop trying to serenade Lydia Martin." Stiles laughed. "But if you want to make me happy come play COD so I can kick your ass." Scott scoffed.  
"You wish you could beat me."  
"I can beat you."  
"Can not."  
"Can to."


	8. Gift from God

"Erica, I can't do this. Take me back to Scott's!" Isaac whined.  
"Isaac we've only been gone for seven hours." Erica deadpanned.  
"I know but it's boring and I miss him!"  
"You'll see him Tuesday." She responded.  
"But that's a long time! I want him now!" Isaac's phone began to ring and he looked down at the Caller ID. "There is a god!" He shouted happily before answering. "SCOTT!"  
"Jesus, are you trying to make me deaf?" Scott laughed. Isaac will deny wholeheartedly that he giggled. Erica rolled her eyes and went to help Cora pack up in a different room of the house. "What are you doing?"  
"I was helping Erica pack up her room but she left." Isaac answered.  
"What about your room?" Scott asked.  
"I finished mine two hours after we got here. I don't have much- neither does Boyd or Cora. Erica has an entire mall in her closet though." Isaac joked. Scott laughed. "What are you doing?"  
"Hiding in my room." Scott answered. "Mom tried to talk some sense into Dad but it back fired."  
"What do you mean? How?"  
"He's been ranting about my "phase" and how Matt should have been the end of it." Scott sighed. "He thinks me liking guys is just to annoy him." Isaac could faintly hear insistent knocking and a muffled voice.  
"Is that- is that him?"  
"Yeah, he wants to have the talk." Scott said and Isaac could practically feel Scott rolling his eyes. "I don't need the talk! Mom already gave that speech, now can I please have phone sex with my boyfriend in peace!" Scott shouted away from the phone.  
"You want to have what with me?!" Isaac shouted.  
"You don't really have to do anything- just listen." Scott responded. "We don't have to if you don't want to."  
"I don't-I don't think I'm ready for that." Isaac said.  
"That's okay." Scott responded. "I miss you."  
"Miss you too and I haven't even been gone for twenty-four hours yet." Isaac replied.  
"When Tuesday rolls around I will just ride your cock in the school parking lot and not even care because I will be so desperate." Scott told him. Isaac gasped, dear God he's getting hard.  
"Scott don't- don't say things like that. My penis is doing things that I am not prepared to handle." Scott chuckled.  
"Aww, am I getting you hard Baby?" He teased.  
"Yes." Isaac breathed. "And I don't know what to do about it." Scott chuckled.  
"I'll do something about that when you come back. Teach you how to masterbate, I still can't believe you never tried to off yourself."  
"Umm I guess I was never really attracted to anyone. I mean I think Erica and Cora are pretty and that Derek's kinda hot but it just didn't- I don't know…work for me I guess."  
"Because you like cute, little, tan skinned boys who speak a foreign language." Scott joked.  
"Foreign language?" Isaac asked.  
" _Sí, los dos lados de mi familia tienen el patrimonio español_." Scott responded. Isaac groaned. Scott's accent was seriously hot. "And because I had a French speaking girlfriend and take French _je parle un peu français aussi_."  
"You're amazing, you know that right?" Isaac responded in awe. "I don't even know what you said but it was hot." Scott laughed.  
"You'll learn. I'll even roll my "R's" next time I blow you."  
"Scott!" Isaac whined. Scott snickered.  
"Okay, okay! No more sexy talk." He promised.  
"Isaac, you're supposed to be helping me!" Erica shouted.  
"That's Erica calling me. I'll call you after we finish packing up." Isaac said.  
"Okay. I'll see you on Tuesday." Scott agreed.  
"Bye." Isaac said before hanging up. He bit his lip to keep his smile from splitting his face in half. God he was so whipped.  
"Isaac!" Erica shouted.  
"Hey, you walked out on me!" Isaac said defensively.  
"Because you were being all gross and lovey-dovey." Erica responded.  
"Like you aren't with Boyd." Isaac argued.  
"I'm not. I'm just with him because he has a big dick."  
"Eww Erica."  
"What? It's true. That monster is a gift from God- it's like ten inches, Isaac, that's almost a foot. Boyd's dick is almost a foot long."  
"Erica stop talking."  
"And that's just when it's soft. Get him erect and it's a solid-."  
"ERICA!" The three other Betas in the house shouted. Erica cackled.


	9. Refrain

Isaac felt kind of self-consious. Everyone was staring at him- well really at Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Danny, Cora, and him. They're with Allison and Lydia trying to pass the time until the first bell rung and waiting for Scott and Stiles. Lydia and Jackson were talking about going out again and Isaac asked Allison about the school and the lacrosse team.  
"They're here." Cora said as Stiles' jeep pulled up. Isaac felt ridiculously nervous all of the sudden and started to bounce from one foot to the other.  
"Keep doing that and someone might mistake you for Stiles' cousin or something." Allison joked. "Don't be nervous, Scott adores you." Isaac opened his mouth to say something in return but Scott was standing in front of them now and that meant Isaac was incapable of doing anything intelligent and his dick was somewhere between full on hard and semi-hard. 

Scott was in a green hoodie and khaki pants but it still sent a shiver down Isaac's spine at how good he looked. Isaac was wearing (as the other members of his Pack were) his leather jacket with a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans with his favorite boots. Erica had on a black and white, almost skimpy, dress (because she was evil and a total cock tease). Cora was a lot more boyish than Erica and wore skinny jeans with a purple shirt and combat boots. Jackson, of course, had on some designer label outfit that probably cost more than the shirt on Isaac's back a dozen times over. Boyd (who must do his shopping with Derek) had on a grey Henley and jeans and looked like the ultimate Goliath. Danny had on a white, v-neck shirt and jeans. Isaac thinks Stiles and Scott have a weird obsession with plaid because Stiles is wearing a blue undershirt and a red plaid shirt and jeans. Lydia seemed to be a bright colored dresser as she wore a white floral dress with red roses, a red cardigan, and red boots. Allison liked darker colors as she wore a dark brown, long sleeved sweater with a red skirt and boots. Isaac thinks you can tell a lot about a person through their clothes (but he's got about thirty different cardigans and don't even get him started on his scarves).  
"Hey!" Stiles greeted them. Isaac completely ignored him in favor of kissing Scott. "Are you guys gonna do that like all day?"  
"Isaac has senior classes, Stiles." Scott replied.  
"A few honors classes too, Danny and Boyd as well." Isaac pointed out.  
"You'll probably have a class with me or Lydia then." Stiles responded. "We're smart."  
"I'm still smarter than you." Lydia said with a smirk.  
"Stop ruining my fun!" Stiles whined. Lydia rolled her eyes. The bell rung and everyone who wasn't already in school began heading in.  
"I'll see you at lunch?" Scott asked hopefully. Isaac smiled and pecked his lips. He couldn't say no, even if he wanted to.  
"Lunch." He confirmed.

Scott had never been so excited for lunch in his entire life.  
"Scott you're acting like it's Christmas morning or any holiday that involves you and large portions of free food or candy. It's just Isaac." Stiles said.  
"Just Isaac!" Scott screeched as he looked at his friend in shock. "There is no such thing."  
"Dude, you're whipped." Stiles laughed.  
"You're just jealous that I'm getting some without you." Scott responded. "Maybe I'll let you in when Isaac and I go at it." Stiles snorted.  
"Let me in, Dude you haven't even gotten in." Scott pouted.  
"Shut up." He hissed. "Isaac isn't ready and I respect his decision."  
"Sure you do that's why you were quietly jerking off while you two were-."  
"Shhh! This is why I don't tell you things, Meanie!" Scott said as he blushed. "You better not tell Isaac. Now can we go eat I'm starving!"  
"You're always starving, Fatass." Stiles teased.  
"I eat my problems away, don't judge me!" Scott whined. Stiles snickered and shook his head as he followed Scott to the cafeteria.  
"Can you like not suck Isaac's face off when you see him?"  
"Probably not but I will refrain from fucking him on the table!"

The minute Scott spotted Isaac he was on the Beta. Stiles called it a kinky Werewolf mating documentary since Scott seemed adamant about merging bodies with Isaac.  
"Dude seriously, people are watching. Stop making your weird mating noises and eat lunch." Stiles whispered as they sat at their lunch table where Scott was still trying to eat Isaac's face off.  
"Jesus we were gone for three days not three years!" Erica teased.  
"Shut up." Isaac hissed, his face flushed. He pulled away from Scott, ignoring his boyfriend's pouting face (because he seriously cannot deal with his dick getting any harder), and tried to eat.  
"Am I still taking you to work?" Stiles asked Scott who began shoveling down food.  
"I fink so." He said through a mouthful.  
"Scott, Sweetie chew then swallow then talk. Okay?" Lydia said in a disgusted tone. Scott gave her a thumbs up.  
"Got it!" He said through another mouthful. Lydia rolled her eyes.  
"Why do I even bother? You're insufferable." She responded. Scott swallowed and then smiled.  
"But you love me!" He stated. "Isaac, come to work with me!"  
"Won't your boss be mad?" Isaac asked nervously.  
"No, he actually wants to meet you. Don't worry Deaton's cool. We can make out in the supply closet." Scott answered.  
"Scott!" Isaac reprimanded. Scott smirked.

"Stop it." Stiles commanded.  
"Stop what?" Scott asked.  
"Stop eyefucking Isaac, it's weird. You look like you want to eat him."  
"I can't help it!" Scott protested.  
"Yes you can. No eyefucking your boyfriend in my baby."  
"You're no fun." Scott pouted. Isaac laughed. They pull up in front of the clinic and Scott and Isaac begin climbing out of the jeep.  
"Do you want me to come get you?" Stiles asked.  
"Nah, we'll just take the bus." Scott answered.  
"Okay. See you guys later." Stiles said as he started pulling away.  
"Later!" Isaac and Scott responded. Scott laced his fingers with Isaac's and led him inside the clinic.  
"So…" He started. "This is where I work. I get Wednesday and Sunday off and I get to stay alone now but Deaton's here today- he wanted to meet you." He leads Isaac back into the examining room where an average height, bald, dark skinned man with a mustache was examining a small kitten. "Hey Deaton!"  
"Good afternoon Scott." The man said as he looked up, his voice was low and terse. "Ah…you must be Isaac. Scott has told me much about you."  
"Oh?" Isaac asked slowly. What was he to say? What if Deaton didn't approve?  
"Has your Alpha decided to move here. Scott could benefit from a strong Pack being here to help him."  
"M-my Alpha?" Isaac stuttered as he stared at Scott with wide eyes. Scott giggled.  
"It's okay. Deaton's a Druid he helped me after I found out I was a Werewolf." He explained.  
"I won't hurt you or your Pack." Deaton assured Isaac. "I was just about to start feeding the kittens. Kyla had her litter just a few days ago but I'm afraid she can't feed her babies yet."  
"I think I'll just watch." Isaac responded. Deaton nodded.  
"Scott, why don't you get the bottles ready." He instructed.  
"Okay." Scott agreed. He kissed Isaac's cheek before leaving the room. 

Scott is adorable and it's a miracle that Isaac's head hasn't exploded because Scott+cute animals=instant brain fart apparently. Isaac likes the clinic, Deaton even offered him a job there (he wouldn't get paid as much as Scott but that was okay). After Scott's shift (Isaac named one of Kyla's kittens Daisy- those were his mother's favorite flowers) they walk down the street to the bus stop. Scott huddled closer to Isaac as the sky darkened and it got colder.  
"Bipolar weather." He huffed.  
"We run a higher temperature." Isaac stated.  
"So?" Scott asked.  
"You just want to cuddle."  
"That I do."  
"Cuddle Whore." Scott's eyes darkened and he bit his lip.  
"That sounded way hotter coming from you than it should."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. One day you are going to tie me up, spank me, and tell me I'm a good boy." Isaac blushed brightly.  
"K-kinky much?"  
"That's the fantasy I had last night. Less than a week with you and I'm already having wet dreams and coming in my pants like I'm thirteen again."  
"Is that a good thing?" Scott leaned up to peck Isaac's lips.  
"It's a very good thing." The bus pulls up seconds later and Scott swiped his pass while Isaac paid in cash. The driver looked from Scott to Isaac with a questioning eyebrow.  
"Kids these days." He muttered. "Doin' all kinds of things." Scott rolled his eyes and Isaac blushed. There was only a small group of boys on the bus. Scott froze as he noticed them before dragging Isaac as far away from them as possible.  
"What's the matter?" Isaac asked as he smelled the fear coming off of Scott. Scott whimpered and kept his head down. Isaac nuzzeled the side of Scott's neck. "Scotty, talk to me." Isaac pleaded.  
"It's nothing." Scott breathed.  
"I can hear your heartbeat."  
"Isaac it's not-."  
"I wouldn't waste my time with him." One of the boys spoke. Isaac looked up and met dark, almost black, eyes. The boy was pale with wavy, black hair. "He can't do anything right, can you Scotty?" The boy teased. His friends laughed. Isaac was taken aback. How could someone say that about Scott?  
"You're Daehler, aren't you?" He asked. The boy smirked.  
"He talk about me?" He asked as if Scott wasn't even there. "What he say?"  
"Only that you're a complete dickhead." Isaac hissed.  
"Oh really? Did he tell you about how much of a cockslut he was? He just _loved_ spreading his legs whenever I told him to." Matt sneered. Isaac growled.  
"Your eyes…" Scott whispered. "They're starting to glow." Isaac turned away from Matt, who was laughing with his friends, to look at Scott. "Your eyes are glowing."  
"I'm going to rip his tongue out." Isaac threatened. Scott snorted slightly.  
"Don't do that, he's not worth it."  
"I don't like the things he's saying about you."  
"I know, but you just gotta ignore him." Isaac's teeth worried at his bottom lip.  
"I have a better idea." He murmured. Scott looked up at him in confusion.  
"What idea?" Isaac leaned forward and kissed Scott. Scott made a noise of surprise before moaning and kissing back. Isaac tried to do to Scott what Scott does to him when they make out. He licked Scott's bottom lip. Their tongues twisted together when Scott opened his mouth and Isaac pulled Scott into his lap. Scott pulled back after awhile. "Our stop's next." Isaac nodded and Scott pulled the wire. They got off once the bus stop two blocks away from the McCall house. Matt glared at their intertwined hands.


	10. Tell Me...

"You've never seen Star Wars?!" Scott shouted. Isaac blushed.  
"Never." He confirmed.  
"God, it's like you were raised by cavemen."  
"Worse, I was raised by Derek." Scott chuckled.  
"How about this: I'll get the movies and you pop the popcorn?" Scott suggested. Isaac nodded and headed into the kitchen to make the popcorn while Scott put the movie on. Isaac came back a few minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn. He laid down on the couch and Scott laid in between his legs. "So…how are you today my good sir?"  
"I'm fine and you?" Isaac laughed.  
"Eh, I could be better."  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
"Well if a certain boyfriend gave me a kiss I might be a little happier."  
"You love kissing, why?"  
"Because it feels good."  
"Everything we do feels good."  
"I know it's just- Matt never kissed me and Allison and I never got to just…enjoy each other. I like the way you make me feel." Scott explained. "I like how it makes me nervous and excited. I like how it makes me worry if I'm doing it right or if you like it. I like how it makes me all tingly inside and makes my skin get warmer. I like how it makes me achy when we aren't together and how I itch to touch you. I just wanna enjoy it." Isaac smiled and leaned down to kiss Scott lovingly.

They're halfway through the second movie when Scott turns over to look at Isaac.  
"Tell me a secret." He said. Isaac looked at him in confusion.  
"I'm claustrophobic." Isaac admitted. "Tell me a lie."  
"I don't feel safe with you." Scott lied. "Tell me a dream."  
"I find out where exactly I belong." Isaac responded. "Tell me a fear."  
"I'm afraid I'll mess things up- I always do." Scott whispered. "Tell me a truth."  
"I have never been in a relationship before." Isaac stated.  
"Mmm, and now you have a sexy boyfriend who loves you lots." Isaac laughed.  
"Yeah, now I have a sexy boyfriend who loves me lots." He repeated.  
"I think I deserve a kiss for being such a great boyfriend."  
"Absolutely." Isaac agreed with a smile. He placed his hands on either side of Scott's face and brought him closer so that they're lips could touch. Scott lifted up a little and his hands twisted in Isaac's shirt. They're kisses were always like this sweet and innocent and then two seconds later down right filthy. "Scott…?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can-can I give you a blowjob?" Scott pulled back in shock.  
"Hell yes."  
"At the same time?" Scott looked at his boyfriend in confusion before his eyes widened.  
"Are you- okay, yeah, okay." He agreed. He got up and began pulling off his clothes. "Off." He ordered as he tugged on Isaac's shirt. "Off, Baby, off." Isaac hastily pulled off his clothes. "Fuck you're gorgeous." Scott pulled Isaac in for a hard kiss.  
"You're pretty." Isaac mumbled. Scott snorted.  
"Lay down." He ordered. Isaac laid down on the couch and Scott knelt above him in the opposite direction. "Okay?"  
"Yeah." Isaac breathed. Why did he ask to do this? He doesn't even know what to do! He shivered when he felt Scott lick his cock and did the same to Scott's. He'd just follow Scott's moves. Isaac tried to take Scott's entire cock but Scott's is thicker than it is longer and Isaac's gag reflex kept kicking in but Scott seemed to be in his own little heaven as he went down on Isaac. Isaac's not sure why he did it- he blames the porn videos he watched (God forbid Erica finds out about that). He took his fingers and wet them in his mouth before pushing his index finger into Scott. Scott groaned.  
"Oh God!" He moaned. "Fuck Isaac!" He sat up a little and Isaac really wished he could see Scott's face but Scott's ass is nice too so… He added another finger and started to stretch Scott. He wasn't planning to have sex- at least not at first. "Oh! Isaac more, please." Isaac added a third finger. "Please, please, _please_ fuck me!"  
"Can I?" Isaac asked. Scott stopped and turned his head to look at him.  
"You want to?" Isaac nodded. "Okay." Scott turned so that he was facing Isaac and eased down onto Isaac's cock. Isaac's mouth fell open and he moaned as he was engulfed by heat. He'd never felt anything like it before.  
"S-Scott!"  
"Not gonna last long." Scott murmured. Isaac nodded. It was tight and hot and warm and Jesus fuck Scott was moving and Isaac swore his head was going to explode.  
"Oh God!"  
"Fuck Isaac! So good." Scott moaned as he dropped down again. "Gonna cum soon Baby." Isaac nodded. He couldn't even form words anymore. Scott clenched around him and groaned Isaac's name as he came. Isaac's mouth dropped open and he groaned loud and long.  
"Scott!" He cried out as his orgasm crashed over him. Scott continued to work him through it. "Oh God."  
"Mmm, you did so good Baby." Scott praised as he kissed Isaac. "Such a good boy." Isaac's breath hitched and he whimpered. Scott moved down from Isaac's lips to his neck and down to his stomach to lick it clean. Isaac whined. He was getting hard again.  
"We defiled your couch." Isaac stated. "Your mother is going to kill us and Derek is going to kill you and lock me up in my room for the rest of my life." Scott chuckled.  
"You're silly." He responded before pecking Isaac's lips. "We still have to go out on a date."  
"Now?" Isaac asked. "Because my penis would disagree."  
"So would my legs." Scott snickered.  
"That's not what I meant." Isaac responded. Scott smiled wickedly.  
"We are going to have so much fun."  
"Define fun."  
"I'm going to fuck you, maybe tie you up, God I want to mark you."  
"You're going to be the death of me."


	11. Details and Death Threats

"What's got you all smiley Golden Pup?" Peter asked.  
"Yeah, it's too damn early for you to be smelling like sugar, spice, and everything nice." Jackson grumbled.  
"Umm excuse you- one, you smell like that around Lydia and two, how the hell do you know the beginning of The Powerpuff Girls opening?" Erica said. She always came to Isaac's rescue- even when he didn't want her to. "Is there something you want to share with the class Jaxs?"  
"Fuck you." Jackson hissed.  
"I'm pretty sure Boyd wouldn't appreciate that." Cora joked.  
"What's got you so happy Zac? C'mon tell us!" Danny said.  
"Scott and I had sex." Isaac replied. "Seventeen times." Cora began coughing uncontrollably, Boyd stared at Isaac with wide eyes, and Derek dropped his glass cup. Peter clapped, Erica laughed, and Danny smirked.  
"Well it's about time." Jackson groaned.  
"That's, umm, quite an accomplishment. Seventeen times? In one night?" Boyd asked. Isaac shook his head.  
"In five hours." He clarified. "His mom came home to make dinner."  
"Wow, the most I did was six." Cora commented. Both Derek and Peter's heads snapped over to her, their eyes glowing.  
"WHAT!?" They shouted.  
"That's our que to leave." Erica said as she got up. "Come on Izzie tell me all about your new found sex life. Did you top?" They went back up the spiral staircase and into Erica's room.  
"A few times but he was riding me."  
"You are being awfully blunt this morning."  
"You're always blunt."  
"Yes but that's part of my charm. Does Scott give good head?"  
"Head?"  
"Blowjobs, Izzie, does he give you adequate blowjobs?"  
"Oh, yeah. He's been doing that for weeks now."  
"WHAT THE FUCK ISAAC!?" Erica shouted. "WHY WASN'T I TOLD THIS VITAL INFORMATION?"  
"I didn't realize my boyfriend sucking my penis was vital information to you."  
"Everything dealing with sex is vital information, you are our little Golden Pup, I have to make sure you are sexually satisfied- you were right?"  
"I threw my head back so hard that I broke the tile of the shower wall."  
"He blew you in the shower, oh my god it's like I don't even know you! Did he swallow?" Isaac nodded. "Have you given him one?"  
"Yeah, we did it at the same time yesterday."  
"You sixty-nined!?"  
"And I suggested it."  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR GOLDEN PUP!?" Erica screamed. "I'm in an alternate universe right now. Did he cum in your mouth?"  
"No."  
"Did he even cum?"  
"No. I fucked him with my fingers, then I fucked him, then he came."  
"I cannot believe this. My baby, my virgin baby, is no longer a virgin- or a prude." Erica pretended to cry. "So what now? You run into the sunset and live happily ever after?"  
"I have to have dinner with his parents- and bring Derek too."  
"He's going to kill Scott, he really does not like him."  
"I know." Isaac whined.  
"You need to fix that- ASAP. You are officially mated to an Omega, Alphas and Betas love cute little twink Omegas so you better convince Derek to take Scott in or you're gonna have serious competition during "mating season," I'm serious Isaac."  
"I know, I know. I'll make them like each other."

"Derek I am being so serious right now, do not ruin this or I will slit your throat." Isaac said as they walked up to Scott's front door.  
"It's just dinner Isaac." Derek grumbled.  
"This is not _just_ dinner. This is dinner with his **parents**. I will kill you in your sleep if you mess this up."  
"Whatever." Derek sighed as he rang the bell. Scott opened the door and launched himself at Isaac. Isaac made a noise of suprise as Scott shoved his tongue into Isaac's mouth. Derek cleared his throat loudly. Scott grumbled and Isaac whined as they pulled apart.  
"My mom made chicken alfredo for dinner." Scott informed as he let them into the house.  
"It smells awesome." Isaac responded. Derek grunted.  
"Isaac made me buy a cake." He said as he held up a container with a chocolate cake in it.  
"Oh, umm thanks. I'll put it in the fridge. You can have a seat in the living room- but fair warning my dad's in there." Scott responded before taking the cake into the kitchen.  
"Please don't threaten this man with bodily harm." Isaac whispered to Derek.  
"No promises." Derek said before going to sit down in the living. "Hello Mr. McCall, I'm Isaac's guardian Derek Hale."  
'Please God don't let Derek scare them away or I will kill him.' Isaac prayed.


	12. Dinner with the "In-Laws"

Derek didn't understand why Isaac was overreacting like this, it was just dinner with the McCalls but then again Derek had never gotten to the dinner with your significant other's parents stage before. Isaac seemed so worried that Derek would sabotage dinner on purpose (that sounded more like a Peter thing than a Derek thing). Besides Derek had too much on his mind to worry about his Head Beta's love life. "Mating Season" was coming up and he had two unmated Pack Members, four mated Pack Members (he isn't sure which is worse), a Human, and himself to worry about. Other wolves, other Alphas; other Betas; and even some Omegas, would come sniffing around looking for their mate and causing trouble.  
"The FBI? That sounds exciting." Derek said.  
"What is it that you do for a living?" Agent McCall replied.  
"I don't work, my entire family died a few years back and I was left with a large sum of money, my uncle also has quite a bit saved up."  
"Really? I'm sorry to here that, you must lead a very lavishing life."  
"No, not really. My mother raised me to be humble. We don't dig into our funds much- just to buy the necessities and more often than not it's the Pu- kids that like to buy gifts for holidays and birthdays and whatnot. I'm not particularly into it."  
"That's because Erica made you dress up like Rudolph on our first Christmas together." Isaac responded.  
"Oh my god, do you have pictures?" Scott asked. Isaac nodded and Scott cackled before moving to sit next to Isaac so that he could see said pictures. Derek wanted to growl, make them submit, and delete every picture of him in that God awful outfit that was on the planet. He glared at Scott as the boy laughed so hard that he started shedding tears and began thinking of ways to punish Isaac when they got home- training was gonna be a bitch for him tomorrow. Melissa came into the room just as Derek was debating the pros and cons of wringing Isaac and Scott's necks to tell them that dinner was ready. They all got up, the smell of Melissa's cooking to hard to ignore, and made their way into the kitchen.  
"So what made you decide to move here?" Agent McCall asked.  
"Isaac." Derek answered. "He went on a little Haj of self discovery, gave us quite a scare, and met your son."  
"So...he ran away, met Scott, and then you all just decided to pack up and leave your hometown?"  
"Yeah pretty much."  
"Wow...he must really like Scott."  
'He's sitting right here.' Isaac thought bitterly.  
"How did you two meet? Family friends or something?"  
"Uh no. Isaac worked the graveyard shift at the cemetery and he got stuck in a grave one night- I helped him out and gave him a ride home."  
"So then how'd you become his guardian?" Derek looked at Isaac. Isaac bit his lip and nodded.  
"My, uh, my mom died when I was little." He started. "And it was really hard on my dad- he, um, became an alcoholic and verbally abusive. My big brother Camden took the burnt of it. My dad used to be a swim coach at my old high school back when Camden was in high school- he coached Camden's team. He used to yell at us if we didn't beat each other's records when we trained." Isaac laughed nervously and everyone remained silent, waiting. "After graduating Camden enlisted in the military and I had to deal with Dad on my own. It was hard but I managed and then, um, we had two military sergeants or whatever show up at our door." Isaac swallowed thickly as he remembered that day, he tried not to think about it. "They said Camden died in combat." He whispered. Derek put his hand on Isaac's shoulder reassuringly. "Dad cracked, he was so angry- blamed me for some reason. He became physically abusive. He was really violent and scary, it was almost like a whole new person. It lasted for a few years then he was murdered one night. He was actually out looking for me. I didn't have anyone and Derek showed up at the police station, said he'd take care of me. I was a mess and a handful and out of control but he helped me- set me straight."  
"Isaac..." Agent McCall called. Isaac looked up at him. "Thank you." Isaac’s brow furrowed.  
"Thank you for telling us." Melissa explained. "For letting us in. You didn't have to do that." Isaac smiled and nodded.

"I feel stupid." Scott said as he leaned against the wall and watched his parents bicker (good naturedly for once).  
"Why?" Isaac asked.  
"Because I complained to you about having a douchebag father when you had an even bigger douchebag father. I mean at least my dad actually said he loved me...Jesus Isaac you make me want to hug and make up with my dad."  
"Glad I could help."  
"Why didn’t you tell me?"  
"I...didn't want you to treat me differently."  
"I wouldn’t- though Derek on the other hand..." Scott sighed and turned to address Derek. "Okay maybe you're not a total dick." Derek raised an eyebrow and glared at Scott. "But fact of the matter is you're stuck with me so let's not try to kill each other, okay?"  
"Fine." Derek gruffed. "But I still don't like you." Scott rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever Der-Bear." Scott snickered. Derek growled lowly and walked out of the house.  
"You've been talking to Erica to much." Isaac laughed. "Or all that time with Stiles has finally fried your brain."  
"Don't let Stiles hear you say that- he really does know how to kill a Werewolf."  
"You don’t think he'd really do that, do you?"  
"He put itching powder in several lacrosse players uniforms just because they were making fun of me. I would not underestimate him."  
"I'll remember that. I'll see you tomorrow." Scott nodded and pecked Isaac’s lips.  
"Yeah, thanks for doing this." Isaac smiled and nodded.  
"Of course...but now you have to have dinner with my family. I guarantee it will be ten times worse."  
"Oh God..."  
"Thanks for dinner Ms. McCall, Mr. McCall." Isaac said.  
"Come back anytime Isaac!" Melissa called.  
"And if you hurt our son I will arrest you!" Agent McCall added.  
"Raf! You can't do that." Melissa hissed.  
"The hell I can't, I'll find a way." Agent McCall retorted. Scott rolled his eyes.  
"You're being ridiculous." He said. Agent McCall grunted. "He's not serious."  
"Yes he is!" Agent McCall protested.  
"Raf shut up!"


	13. Mating Season

"Lahey!" Coach Finstock shouted as he walked up to Scott and Isaac. "Why haven't you tried out for the team yet?"  
"I, um..."  
"Be at practice on Monday." Coach ordered.  
"He'll be there." Scott responded. Coach nodded.  
"Greenberg dammit get to class! I swear you fail just so you can stay back and cause me grief!" He yelled as he made his way down the hallway.  
"What just happened?" Isaac asked.  
"You just got invited to play lacrosse for the Beacon Hills Cyclones."  
"Wha- does he invite people a lot?"  
"He invited Jackson, Danny, and Boyd- and repeatedly tries to uninvite Greenberg."  
"Why doesn't he like Greenberg?"  
"No one likes Greenberg."  
"Yeah...but why?"  
"I don't know...he has a very unlikable face." 

Scott figured everything was going to be normal. Or as normal as everything could be when you're a Werewolf with a Werewolf boyfriend but of course nothing seemed to be normal in his life anymore. Still he never thought he'd get pounced on by some crazy, unknown Beta while going to meet up with Isaac and Isaac’s pack in a clearing for training. Granted it was kind of dark but Derek wanted them to start using their wolf eyes to their advantage.  
"What the hell?!" He snarled and pushed at The Beta.  
"Mate, Mate, need to mate." The Beta hissed and tore at Scott's clothes.  
"Stop it! I have a mate, get the hell off of me!" Scott growled as he pushed at The Beta. Scott jerked his hips up, trying to throw The Beta off but he didn't budge and oh God he was hard. Scott pushed at him again. "Get off me!" The Beta growled at him and Scott whimpered. The Beta's claws tore at his clothes.  
"Mate, Mate, need to mate." He kept chanting.  
"Please don't." Scott begged. He was bare now beneath the Beta, he knew what was coming next. "Please stop, please don't do this." The Beta flipped him over and Scott closed his eyes and prayed that someone would come find him before The Beta took him. He heard an angry roar and suddenly The Beta was gone from behind him. Scott turned and saw Isaac crouched in front him, the Beta across from them. "Isaac.."  
"Did he hurt you?" Isaac asked. His voice thick due to his anger and fangs.  
"No."  
"He was going to try to claim you. He was going to force you." Isaac snarled.  
"Isaac-."  
"He was going to take you." Isaac huffed. Erica and Boyd came into view only to be growled at by Isaac.  
"Shit, Isaac calm down." Erica said.  
"He's going to challenge that Beta." Boyd said to her.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious, I couldn't tell by the way he growled at all of us and looks ready to kill." Erica hissed. "Isaac, wait for Derek. Wait for the Alpha."  
"My alpha said I could have him, said he didn't have a Mate- didn't have a Pack." Isaac bared his teeth and snarled.  
"My mate, my pack, _mine_." Derek pushed through the trees and stopped next to Erica.  
"Isaac." He started. Isaac growled at him. "Remember your Anchor." He turned to The Beta. "Leave!" He growled, his eyes turning red. The Beta snarled back but took off into the woods. Erica rushed forward to Scott and Isaac.  
"Scott, are you okay?" She asked.  
"Erica, don't touch him!" Derek said. Isaac snarled as Erica grew closer. "Both of you go back to the loft."  
"But-." Erica began to protest. Derek growled at her.  
"Go!" He didn't wait to see if they're leaving. "Scott, you need to calm him down." Scott looked away from Isaac to stare at Derek.  
"H-how?"  
"I don't know, talk to him." Scott nodded and Derek began backing up. Isaac's eyes followed him until he was gone.  
"Isaac, it's okay." Scott said. Isaac turned to him and whined quietly. "It's okay."  
"Not okay, tried to hurt you."  
"But he didn't. You stopped him, I need you to calm down now though. I'm fine now Izzie, come here please." Isaac slowly sat down in front of Scott. Scott smiled and touched his cheek lovingly. "You did a good job, thank you for protecting me. Such a good boy." Scott watched as Isaac’s eyes got hazy for a second as he praised him. He pulled Isaac forward for a kiss. Isaac whimpered and Scott could feel his fangs and claws receding. He pulled back and smiled. "Better?" Isaac nodded and buried his face in Scott's neck.  
"Was so mad. Blind rage, wanted to kill him." He whispered.  
"I know Baby, I know." Scott said as he carded a hand through Isaac’s curls. "But everything's okay now. We should get back to the loft." He pulled on his tattered clothes, soothing Isaac when he growled angrily. "Come on, the sooner we get there the better."

Scott took a shower as soon as they got into the loft.  
"Mom's gonna kill me if she finds out about this." He said as he threw his clothes in the trash. Isaac snorted.  
"I'm pretty sure she'd go after that Beta first."  
"Knowing her she just might." Scott responded. He pulled on Isaac's old swim team sweatshirt which was two sizes to big and ended mid-thigh. "Jesus you're tall."  
"Mm, you love it." Isaac retorted.  
"I do." Scott said before yawning. "What happened today? Why'd you freak out like that?"  
"I was...angry, really angry. Sometimes with wolves who have had...hard past can't control themselves sometimes. It's called going Feral. I usually get like that when I'm really angry or scared or my claustrophobia starts kicking in. I was looking for you and I saw- I saw him about to take you and I was so- _so angry_."  
"I know but the good thing is that he didn't. Now let's get some sleep, you know better than I do that Derek is gonna make us get up again just to learn that damn lesson we missed." Isaac hummed in agreement and lead the way to his bed.

Isaac had forgotten about the nightmares. They happened when he was stressed or anxious but he hadn't been so lately (that was all Scott's doing). Sometimes though he had them after going Feral (which he had only done three times in total). Tonight had been one of those nights. 

He didn't wake with a scream or tears but a numbing fear that made him unable to move. He could feel himself starting to break out into a sweat and the last thing he wanted was to be up all night with those horrible memories flashing behind his eyelids every time he so much as blinked. He took a deep breath, willed his heart to slow down, and sat up. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and prepared to get up.  
"Mmm, Izzie?" Scott asked tiredly. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's fine, go back to sleep." Isaac replied. Scott sat up and rested his head on Isaac's shoulder.  
"Not fine. Tell me?" Isaac shook his head.  
"Just a bad dream. I'm fine now."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." Isaac kissed the top of his head. "Everything's okay now."  
"Hmm...okay. Come back to bed?" Isaac nodded and laid back down with Scott.

"Hey Golden Pup and Golden Pup's cute little boyfriend, get your asses up!" Cora yelled.  
"Don' call me cute." Scott mumbled sleepily. "M not cute, look like fucking Medusa right now."  
"If I look in the dictionary for the word cute by definition it would say Scott McCall with your face plastered all over the page."  
"I don' like you, you're mean. Izzie tell her to leave me alone." Scott whined.  
"Scotty, wake up." Isaac said instead.  
"No." Isaac tried to sit up but Scott growled in warning and tightened his arms around Isaac’s waist. "If you get up for any reason at this ungodly hour I will neuter you."  
"But I have to get up to fuck you."  
"Oh ha, ha, ha. You're so funny. And too fucking happy at five in the morning."  
"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Isaac reached under Scott's- his- shirt and tickled his side. Scott jerked and squealed.  
"No, no, Isaac stop!" He laughed. "Please stop. Oh my god Isaac!" He jerked away only to have Isaac's arms encase him before resuming their attack. "Mercy, mercy! FUCKING MERCY, ISAAC I CAN'T BREATHE!" He crowed. He rolled over, on top of Isaac. "I'm up, I'm awake! Fucking stop now, that shit hurts." Isaac laughed but stopped.  
"You have a nice laugh."  
"Shut up and fuck me Dickhead."  
"Okay."

"We really did not need to hear that." Derek growled.  
"Not my fault you guys are Werewolves and Isaac fucks like a porn star." Scott responded as he walked down the stairs with a slight limp.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Erica screeched. "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE OUR GOLDEN PUP IN MY PRESENCE!?"  
"Chill Blondie, at least Peter had some commentary to listen to while he jerked off." Jackson joked.  
"I really will kill you." Peter threatened.  
"You are a bit of a perv- a creepy, psycho perv...but you're Derek’s uncle so we let is slide." Danny responded.  
"I have heard things I can't unhear." Boyd said somberly. "They will haunt me for the rest of my life- I'll have nightmares guys."  
"Sorry Big Guy, I'll tell Stiles to lace some bleach and pour it on your brain to get rid of the memories. Also I have no idea why you made Isaac stay a virgin he has serious fucking skills- literally. Lydia is going to want to know this."  
"What?" Jackson demanded. "What does that mean?"  
"Please refrain from asking me questions before I've had my coffee and in between the hours of one and eleven ass'o'clock morning because I cannot answer your question and eye fuck a shirtless Isaac at the same time without energy."  
"Isaac I think you broke his brain." Cora snickered.  
"There wasn't much of one to begin with." Jackson murmured.  
"Hey! Be nice to me or I'll tell Lydia you sneak in her room at night and steal her panties!"


	14. The Alpha Pack

"So you guys have Pack Night a lot I take it." Stiles said as he sat down next to Scott and Isaac.  
"Yup." Erica said from where she was tucked under Boyd.  
"Why?" Allison asked.  
"The Hale Pack did it. Derek decided to keep up the tradition." Danny answered.  
"It's suppose to keep us united and shit." Jackson added as he wrapped an arm around Lydia’s shoulders.  
"Okay, I have some movies. Take your pick." Cora announced as she joined them.  
"Do you have The Notebook?" Lydia asked.  
"We just saw it last week." Jackson responded.  
"Lyds watches The Notebook almost religiously." Allison stated. "We are required to watch it at least twice when we sleepover at each other's houses."  
"We're not watching The Notebook." Derek said from inside the kitchen.  
"Is it even safe to have Pack Night right now? It is Mating Season right?" Stiles asked.  
"Yeah but-." Cora started only to be cut off by a howl.  
"Who was that?" Allison asked anxiously. Derek and Peter shared a look before leading the way outside. Five pairs of red eyes shown through the trees before the owners of them stepped through, followed by seven yellow eyed Betas and eight blue eyed Betas. Erica and Boyd snarled angrily.  
"What's going on?" Scott asked.  
"That's the Pack who took Erica and Boyd." Isaac muttered.  
"What are you doing here Deucalion?" Derek demanded. The Alpha who seemed to be the oldest with dark brown hair chuckled and stepped forward. The whites of his eyes were milky and strange looking.  
"This is neutral territory ever since Alpha Reid was killed." The man, Deucalion, responded. Scott froze, had that been his "Alpha's" name? "You do realize it's Mating Season right? We're setting up The Hunt here, we figured more Alphas will come do to the unclaimed territory and unclaimed Wolves in the area."  
"Why are you here on my property? Surely you know I bought the building." Derek responded.  
"You have something that belongs to us." Deucalion replied.  
"And that would be?" Peter questioned with a dull drawl. Deucalion pointed at Scott.  
"Him, the Omega." He answered. Isaac snarled and pushed Scott behind him towards Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Danny.  
"He doesn't belong to you." Isaac hissed.  
"Actually he does." Another voice piped up. Out of the sea of eyes Matt came to stand next to Deucalion, his eyes glowing blue.  
"Matt?" Scott questioned. "What the hell did you do?!"  
"You didn't even get a good look at him before you fucked him did you? I left my marks all over him, sunk my teeth and my nails into his flesh, fucked him so hard he probably feels empty when you do." Matt sneered, not even paying attention to Scott.  
"Shut up!" Scott growled. "You were human- any marks or Claim you think you left on me faded away instantly."  
"Now, now Scotty...don't you remember anything from our time together. My marks, my claim, my mating to you is real and it's still there. I'll give you one hint: Wolfsbane." Scott looked at him in confused terror. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes, oblivious as always. "I'm sure Stiles figured out that different types of Wolfsbane have different purposes. It also helps that I knew your Alpha, and through him met Deucalion, who lead me to Jennifer. She used to be an Emissary before she killed her Pack and joined Ennis' Pack. She helped me make sure whatever I did to you lasted and that they wouldn't be visible until now." Scott looked down at himself and watched in horror as scars appeared on his arms. Bite marks, scratches, lines resembling claw marks, bruises and cuts that should of been long gone. His eyes widened and he shook as he turned his arms over and over again.  
"You're not taking him." Isaac growled.  
"Alpha Hale?" Deucalion said to Derek, completely ignoring Isaac. Derek growled, not liking Deucalion's tone. As if he were talking to a petulant child who insisted that they were an adult.  
"You kidnapped two of my own and now you're asking me to give up my Head Beta's mate? What do you think the answer is?" Derek replied as he crossed his arms. Deucalion smirked.  
"I guess The Hunt begins." He chuckled.

"Get them off, get them off me, I want them off!" Scott snarled as he scratched at his body with his claws.  
"Scott, Scott calm down." Stiles said as he grabbed his best friend's wrists. "We'll go to Deaton first thing in the morning, I promise. Just calm down before you tear yourself to shreds. We'll fix this."  
"I want them off me, Stiles, I want them off my body. Get them off my body please!" Scott cried, hysterical with fear and anger. Stiles pulled him into a hug.  
"I know, I know. We'll figure something out, we'll get rid of them. Remember to breathe Buddy, breathe." He murmured.  
Derek had to drag Isaac away and all the way down to the basement of the building to keep him from trying to kill Matt or Deucalion as he went Feral. The Pack had headed back up to the loft once The Alpha Packs had left and immediately after Scott broke, on the verge of having a panic attack.  
"Who were they? How do you know them? What's The Hunt?" Allison inquired as she rubbed Scott's back.  
"They used to be allied with our family- except for the Twins, Aiden and Ethan, they were Omegas of a different Pack until they met Deucalion." Cora said. "Deucalion has a lot of experience like our mom did, he was most trusted out of all of them."  
"What changed?" Lydia asked.  
"There was a problem with a group of Hunters. Ennis' Head Beta killed one of them while protecting himself, they in turn killed the Head Beta, Ennis wanted revenge and Kali agreed with him. She's sadistic but they're also very close- good friends or Mates I'm not quite sure." Peter answered. "Anyways Talia and Deucalion disagreed, they figured retaliation would end in more death. The leading "soldier" of the Hunters asked to meet Deucalion, we all thought he wanted some sort of peace treaty- that's what it sounded like at least. He and four other Hunters ambushed Deucalion and the two Pack Members he brought with him. One was killed, the Mate of the other who was Marco- Deucalion's Head Beta. Marco was injured but otherwise fine after a few hours- or at least as fine as one can be after losing their Mate. The four Hunters were killed as well but the leader wasn't. Deucalion had tried to crawl away, his body weak from Wolfsbane poisoning, the leader stopped him and plunged two Wolfsbane laced arrows into Deucalion's eyes. His emissary did the best he could to repair his eyes but..."  
"That's why they're so strange looking." Stiles assumed. Peter nodded.  
"One of Deucalion's Betas found him unfit to be Alpha after learning that he couldn't see fully. He challenged Deucalion and lost. Deucalion dared those who felt the same to step forward, he had a Pack of fifteen- know he only has three of the original members. Ennis and Kali followed his lead, he had changed his mind about revenge. This broke our alliance with them. Both Ennis and Kali killed the Pack Members who challenged them including Ennis' Emissary. They left our territory." He continued.  
"Deucalion found the Twins a while later. They have the ability to merge together into one large Werewolf- stronger than both Ennis and Boyd. Their Pack treated them terribly and Deucalion promised to help them control their Superwolf and kill their Pack if they joined him. They agreed and killed all but one who had been bit but never met the Pack or seen the Alpha's face." Cora added.  
"But what about those other Betas?" Lydia asked.  
"Kali's a sadist, the Beta the Twins kept is psychotic and a sociopath, and Ennis is a bloodthirsty knotthead who likes to fight. Deucalion came up with The Hunt, it served two purposes. At first The Hunt was only for them to find potential Betas either through bite or taking them from other Packs through challenges. They did this to grow strong in numbers and fight the Hunters but they also did it for entertainment because they thought it was fun." Jackson spoke up.  
"That was one kind of "game" in The Hunt. Another is what they did with Boyd and I, they took us to blackmail Derek into joining them. They don't just want sadistic, psychotic, homicidal, blood thirsty, sociopathic Betas. Deucalion wants anyone he thinks he can control, in those Packs Deucalion is the top dog. All the Alphas report and listen to him. Another "game" in The Hunt is a Claiming Fight or Brawl which was the alternative reason they took us. Boyd and I are Mated, but two Betas and an Alpha- individually and from different Packs- asked Deucalion if they could have me. Deucalion forced them to fight against Boyd for me. Most of those fights are to the death and the winner rightfully owns the Wolf up for grabs. They are mostly Betas and Omegas who had Mates. Unmated Wolves have a worse fate. They go through The Chase."  
"There are two types." Boyd grunted. "A more modern way of Werewolf suitors wooing another into becoming their Mate and the barbaric way The Hunt does it. They take a Wolf or Wolves- usually Betas or Omegas, they dope 'em up on some type of Wolfsbane if they're Betas, and send them out into the woods. Five minutes later they send Alphas and Betas after them. They often fight if two or more happen upon one Omega or Beta at the same time. Omegas are usually in Heat when they do this which causes the Alphas to go into Rut."  
"It's brutal and animalistic and definitely painful." Danny added. "No lube, no prep, and you have no choice in who claims you unless you can somehow overpower them and get away."  
"Is that- is that what they're going to do to me?" Scott asked, he'd been quite throughout it all but now he felt like he was going to be sick. "Because Matt would make me go through all of that. The Chase, The Claimings, The Challenges, all of it. I can't- _please_ don't let him take me."  
"He's not going to." Danny said reassuringly. "They've been our enemies ever since they took Erica and Boyd. We got them back though, no one is taking you away. You belong with Isaac now."  
"The Hunters that started all this? Was it- was it my family?" Allison asked hesitantly.  
"Yes." Peter answered. "Your father was among those who Hunted Ennis' Head Beta the first time and your grandfather Gerard is the one who lead the ambush on Deucalion and blinded him."  
"It seems my family has caused all your problems." Allison said softly as she looked down. Lydia gave her hand a squeeze.  
"Can I go see Isaac?" Scott asked.  
"I don't see why not." Peter answered.

"You chained him up?" Scott asked as he entered the basement.  
"What did you think I would do? Look at him." Derek huffed. Isaac's hands and mouth were bloody do to his claws and fangs. He snarled and growled, teeth bared andsnapping, and struggled to get out of his chains. "He hasn't calmed down even a little- this has to be his worst episode."  
"How many times has this happened?"  
"Five now. The first time he was "accidentally" locked in a closet with Danny- almost went after him. The second when he found out The Twins had helped take Erica and Boyd- he attacked Ethan, who for some reason just let him. The third was during his first ice bath when we were trying to find out where Boyd and Erica were. The fourth was of course just a few days ago." Scott nodded before nearing Isaac.  
"Zac?" He questioned. Isaac's head snapped over and he whined before trying to get to Scott. "Shh, it's okay. I'm okay, everything's fine now." His arms wrapped around Isaac's neck, fingers tangling in his hair, and he pulled Isaac tight against his chest. "You did so good, you're so brave. Such a good boy, but I want you to come back now. Can you come back? Come back to me Baby?" He pulled back, hands resting against Isaac's cheek, and watched as Isaac slowly began to shift back. "That's it, Good Boy." Finally Isaac blinked at him, his eyes their beautiful blue-green. Scott smiled and wiped the blood from Isaac's lips. "There you are, my good boy." Isaac's eyes fluttered, just as they had the first time Scott had ever called him that. Isaac let out a whimper.  
"S-Scott? Need to- Scent." He croaked. "Need to." Scott nodded before looking back at Derek. Derek wordlessly handed him the keys to the chains and left the room. Scott unlocked Isaac, rubbing at his wrist and ankles to make sure the blood was circulating. Then he stripped down. He couldn't meet Isaac’s eyes, to ashamed and humiliated by the marks Matt had put on him. Isaac made a strange noise that started as a snarl and tappered off into a chocked sob. He shucked his clothes off before crowding Scott. " **Mine**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's basically what some of the stuff means in this fic:  
> Mate- either the person a Werewolf is with (This is my mate) or doing the do (I want to mate- so...sex guys, it can mean let's have sex or something along those lines).  
> Mating or Mated- doing the do or having done the do (We are mating tonight- if I make a character say that please punch me- or we mated already) or being official with someone (basically like Werewolf marriage. We're mated or our mating ceremony is tomorrow or something I don't know).  
> Mating Season- basically all Weres are horny and want to do the do and make babies and most want a Mate.  
> Claim or Claiming or Claimed- basically what happens after mating but like not all sex is mating (especially not in this fic cause poor Scotty's 'bout to have a lot of sex) and is basically Weres making it official that they're Mates or that someone is their Mate. So...mating=claiming.  
> Scenting- Not like dogs pissing on a tree...well maybe but mostly it's just a Were rubbing their scent into their Mate and vice versa so others can smell them on each other. Scenting=Marking.  
> Mark or Marking or Marked- visible and invisible ways Weres stake claims on Mates (Bite- but like after Mating not just any ol' bite, Scenting, Hickies- but they're like makeshift cause they don't last long, etc.)  
> The Hunt- a series of "games" during Mating Season that the Alpha Pack lead.  
> The Challenges- a means (usually a fight to the death) to get something. (Two wolves fighting for a Mate or a Were wanting to fight against an Alpha for his status)  
> The Claiming Fights- Weres fight for a Mate (basically a challenge) or if equal in status fight to see who will be on the receiving end when they do the do (you know what I'm talking about) difference is this occurs in a ring or arena of some sort with little, stupid fight rules.  
> The Chase- Weres run after other Weres (usually heat-induced Omegas or drugged up Betas) to get a Mate. Often lead to Claiming Brawls if two or more Wolves happen upon the same prey.


	15. Claiming

They ended up on the floor, Isaac stuffed his face into Scott's neck- whining and growling and rubbing his scent in. He ran the tip of his nose up the length of Scott's neck to his ear, barely brushing the skin.  
"Need to smell like me." Isaac huffed. "Need you to smell like me, need it. My pack, my mate, mine."  
"I know Baby. Always." Scott breathed. "Always been yours." Isaac growled his agreement as he licked over Scott's pulse before placing open mouthed kisses all over Scott's neck. Scott's hands tangled in Isaac's curls and his legs settled on either side of Isaac. Isaac had moved on to Scott's jawline, sucking and mouthing at it as he moved along. Scott gasped, back arching slightly, when Isaac sucked on his ear lobe after outlining his jaw. Isaac pecked his cheek, nose, and forehead before licking his way into Scott's mouth and trying to shove his tongue as far as it would go and over every warm, wet crevice inside. Scott whimpered when Isaac pulled away, pausing to suck lightly on Scott's chin, before going down further and sucking at Scott's adam's apple. Scott groaned and as Isaac moved to his collarbones Scott's hands reached down Isaac's back, claws coming out and lightly scratching Isaac's skin. Isaac covered every inch of skin available. Licking, sucking, nipping, and nuzzling his way down Scott's front. Scott was shaking by time Isaac was level with his cock; his eyes green and unchanging, claws still out and scratching at anything he could reach- mostly Isaac. Isaac nosed over Scott's groin, smelling his scent where it's stronger. He let it wash over him, the smell of his Mate...his.  
"My Scott, no one else's." He murmured quietly before pressing open mouthed kisses and sucking at Scott's hips. Scott nodded as Isaac licked there before going back to his crotch and doing the same.  
"Yours." He agreed with a moan as his cock is engulfed in the heat of Isaac’s mouth. "Your Scott, no one else's." Isaac's eyes locked with Scott's, glowing yellow and full of need and love. Isaac pulled away from Scott’s cock causing Scott to whine pitifully as Isaac moved on to his thighs and down his legs before siting up on his knees.  
"Over." He ordered gently. Scott did as he was told, shaking from the effort to hold back and do only as Isaac said. Isaac worshipped Scott's body as he continued down his back, relishing in how their scents had begun to mix. He dragged his tongue down Scott's back, his hands grabbing at Scott's ass to reveal his entrance. Isaac groaned before delving in unexpectedly. Scott's head shot up as he let out a small howl, body seizing.  
"Zac." He groaned. "Zac, can you- will you fuck me? Please Baby, please I need you. Need to mate, want you to claim me. Only wanna be yours, need your marks only." Isaac growled in agreement, fingers pushing their way into Scott's mouth. Scott sucked, coating them in as much saliva as possible as Isaac continued to lick languidly at his entrance. Isaac pressed the flat of his tongue against Scott's hole before licking along stripe upwards. Scott groaned. "Please Zac!" Isaac pulled back after a little while and pressed his fingers in slowly. Scott whined as Isaac preped him slow and thoroughly. He growled and pushed back harshly onto Isaac’s fingers, he wanted Isaac now! Isaac reached forward and tugged his hair in warning. Scott whimpered and Isaac mercifully pulled his fingers away. He moved in front of Scott.  
"Suck." He ordered. Scott moaned and lapped at Isaac’s cock before taking it in his mouth. Isaac let out a groan as Scott sucked eagerly. His fingers tangled in Scott's hair and held him still as he thrusted forward. Scott whined happily. He let his mouth fall open and relaxed his jaw, could feel Isaac slide in his throat as he did so. "My Scott, so good, perfect." Scott preened at the praise and let out a moan, Isaac gasped at the feeling the vibrations sent through him. He pulled back, let out a soothing purr when Scott whimpered in disappointment. "Turn." Scott turned around and Isaac grabbed his hip tightly. He positioned the head of his cock at Scott's entrance before pushing in to the hilt. Scott let out a high keen and pushed back.  
"More, please." Scott whined. "Zac, need to mate." Isaac growled and his hands tightened on Scott's hips.  
Scott noticed that something was different. Usually when they did anything Isaac was timid, tentative, a little clumsy, shy, hesitant, and definitely a little fearful that he'd mess up but Scott felt none of that now. Isaac's hold was strong, firm, confident. He moved and spoke with out any hint of anxiety, nervousness, or hesitancy. Deaton had always told Scott that there were basically two sides to a Werewolf: the man and the wolf. The wolf was primal, instictual, pure animalistic nature. It wanted what it wanted, went after what it wanted, and got what it wanted. Scott had never let his wolf take control, he tried hard to ignore it but he could tell that Isaac's was out. What surprised him was that it seemed as though Isaac and his wolf were one, not one taking over and dominating the other.  
Isaac rubbed up against Scott’s hole- which earned a moan of approval. He pushed in all at once. Scott let out a joyous shout and bucked. Isaac wasted no time as he pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed back in, his pace fast and deep. Scott let out a desperate noise when Isaac hit his prostate relentlessly. Scott moaned and arched back into Isaac. Isaac grabbed Scott by the hair roughly and yanked him back. Scott gasped as his back collided with Isaac’s chest. He nipped at Scott’s neck and bared his teeth. Scott turned his head to kiss Isaac. His panting grew eratic as they pulled away and landed back on his hands and kneed.  
“Isaac!” He whimpered. Isaac growled. One hand tightened on Scott'said hips while the other pushed him down so his chest and face pressed against the floor and his ass was presented. Isaac growled and slammed into Scott’s prostate. Scott cried out.  
"Mine." Isaac snarled. “Cum." He ordered after laying on top of Scott's back minutes later. He leaned forward and clamped his teeth on Scott's neck- just above his collarbone. Scott screamed and came with a cry of Isaac’s name. Isaac came when he felt Scott clench around him, his groan muffled by his hold on Scott's neck. Scott fell forward when they were both spent and Isaac licked the back of his neck before rolling off to the side. 

When they recovered Scott got up and crawled over Isaac, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed Isaac, whining for Isaac to open his mouth. He mewled in satisfaction when Isaac did. Isaac’s fingers scraped down his back before his hands went to Scott's small waist. Scott pulled back with a small gasp and licked at Isaac’s neck, rubbing against Isaac's hardened cock. He straightened and reached back to hold it still before he sunk down. Isaac’s mouth dropped open and he arched as Scott groaned. His claws sunk into Scott’s hips as he brought the other boy down on his cock. Scott groaned as he braced his hands against Isaac’s chest.  
"Zac, so good." He said as he lifted and then dropped down hard. Isaac groaned deeply. Scott threw his head back and moaned. "Mate, Mate, Mate!" Isaac held Scott still with a snarl as he pushed up into Scott, hips pistoning and the sound of skin on skin rising again. Isaac felt his fangs nip at his lips as Scott keened. Scott leaned his head to side, offering his neck. Isaac growled and sunk his teeth into Scott's neck again. Scott gasped and his body shook. He howled as he came. As he clenched around Isaac tightly, sending the taller boy over the edge.  
They panted trying to catch their breath. Isaac smirked and flipped them over. Scott made a noise of surprise and Isaac kissed him as he began to push his way into Scott again. Scott gasped and opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a whine. Isaac braced his hand besides Scott's head and angled his hips just right so he'd hit Scott's prostate each time. Scott keened and arched up. He ground his hips to meet Isaac's and Isaac whimpered. Scott tried to lift himself off the floor but Isaac pushed him back down as he thrusted in roughly. Scott moaned loudly and scratched red marks down Isaac's back. Isaac pounded into Scott faster with a satisfied snarl. Scott threw his head back and moaned, his legs came up and tightened around Isaac's waist. Isaac grunted as he kept thrusting harshly into Scott and Scott pushed his ass down to meet his thrusts. Isaac felt himself start to stutter with his thrusts, on the edge. Scott's cock twitched as he moaned. Isaac kept up his punishing pace as he thrusted into Scott until he felt himself jerk and cry out. He leaned down and kissed Scott's swollen lips. Scott started clenching around Isaac's cock while kissing him and Isaac kissed him harder. Scott moaned as he came, the sound muffled by Isaac's mouth. Scott whimpered as Isaac leaned back and presented his neck. He leaned up with a growl to sink his teeth into the pale flesh.  
"My Isaac, my pack, my mate, mine." He breathed as he pulled away. Isaac groaned as he pushed farther into Scott before he came with a howl. He dropped forward, panting and spent.  
Suddenly Scott made a noise of pain and Isaac lifted up to see his face. It was twisted in pain and Scott's body began to shake and seize. He felt nothing but white hot pain so strong it made his back arch and body contort.  
"Mate? Mate!" Isaac panicked as he tried to hold Scott still. Scott cried out again, his body jerking and his eyes nearly rolling back. "Alpha! Alpha!"

Derek was the first down the stairs followed closely by Erica and Stiles.  
"What happened?" He demanded. Stiles dropped down next to Scott, not knowing what to do.  
"Roll him on his side!" Erica ordered. "If he bites his tongue it should heal fairly quickly, we can't do anything else until he stops."  
"Isaac, what happened?" Derek asked again. Isaac shook his head repeatedly and didn't take his eyes off Scott, hands clutching his own head and body shaking. Scott screamed.  
"We have to get him to Deaton as soon as possible." Stiles said, his hands shaking slightly and his breathing quickening.  
"Don't you panic now!" Erica hissed. "He'll be fine, everything will be fine."


	16. Not Your Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Non-con and dry penetration at the end so definitely skip that if you don't like it...

Scott groaned as he blinked.  
"He's awake!" Stiles shouted. "He's waking up."  
"Scott, can you here me?" Isaac asked as he held Scott's face. "Scotty talk to me, can you hear me?"  
"Zac?" Scott groaned in answer. "What happened?"  
"You passed out after seizing last night." Deaton explained as he, Derek, and Peter entered the room. "We've been waiting anxiously for you to wake- some a lot more than others, these two never left your side."  
"I'm sorry I scared you all." Scott apologized.  
"What happened?" Derek asked.  
"I- I don't know. I felt this pain all over, it hurt so bad." Scott answered.  
"Mister Lahey bit you, yes?" Deaton asked. Scott touched his neck gently.  
"Yeah. Why?" He replied.  
"It seems you have a case of Dual Claiming and a False Claiming." Deaton told him.  
"Dual Claiming? False Claiming?" Scott questioned. "What does that mean?"  
"Essentially you have two potential Mates, one of which staked a claim without your consent." Deaton answered.  
"I-what? No! I have a mate, I have Isaac." Scott argued.  
"Stiles told me about what happened with Mister Daehler. This goes beyond Human logic, Scott. To you, you have Isaac and only him. To your wolf you have two potential Mates." Deaton responded.  
"How is that possible?" Scott asked.  
"Mister Daehler staked his claim before you even parted, it's only now showing due to whatever Jennifer Blake did to you. Isaac biting you, claiming you, challenges Mister Daehler's." Deaton explained. "In olden days the two wolves staking the claim would have a fight to prove which was worthy but they never claimed the wolf in question first. This is very dangerous especially since Mister Daehler is a less than desireable Mate. You're both at risk of becoming a part of The Hunt and should Mister Daehler get a hold of you Scott, a False Mating."  
"False Mating?" Scott asked.  
"Mister Daehler will trick your body and eventually your mind into thinking he's your mate." Deaton answered. "On the other hand...should he find out that you aren't in sync with your wolf it will be much easier to False Mate, he only has to convince your wolf that he's your Mate- it will do the rest."  
"So what do we do? How do we fix this?" Scott questioned.  
"Well...I'm not quite sure. Stiles and I will have to do some research otherwise Mister Lahey will have to fight against Mister Daehler, that leaves a chance for Mister Daehler to win."

"Nothing else can be done?" Melissa asked. Scott shook his head. "Oh Honey." She breathed as she pulled him into a hug. "Deaton and Stiles will figure it out, if not then Lydia will."  
"But what if they don't in time? I don't want to lose Isaac, I don't want to go back to him." Scott muttered.  
"You won't. You love Isaac and he loves you, more than anything. He'll protect you and if he has to he'll fight for you and he'll win." Melissa reassured him. "Come on, you need to eat and then get to bed."

"Scott? Scott!" Stiles called. Scott blinked and looked at his best friend.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You spaced out Dude." Stiles replied.  
"Yeah, sorry. I just- I'm scared." Scott admitted.  
"Hey." Stiles said as he touched Scott's shoulder. "We'll figure this out, my dad says every police station in the country has been trying to take down The Alpha Pack whenever The Hunt was held in their city or county. I bet The FBI's been trying to nail them too. We'll take care of it this year, there'll never be another Hunt after this." He pulled up into the school parking lot and killed the engine. "Don't sweat it Man. You're my brother, I'll protect you. That asshole's not laying a hand on you, I promise."  
"Thanks Stiles." Scott responded before getting out. Isaac is at his side the minute he spotted his friends. "You seem tired." Scott stated.  
"Derek and Peter have been training me practically all day, everyday." Isaac responded.  
"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Scott mumbled.  
"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." Isaac stated.  
"I never wanted this- any of it. You could die Isaac, he could kill you." Scott protested.  
"If it weren't for being Weres we would have never mated. I'm not going to let him hurt you and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you- I would die for you if I have to. Anything to keep you safe."  
"I don't want you to die for me." Scott grumbled. The bell rang and Isaac leaned down to kiss Scott softly.  
"I know. I'll see you at lunch." He said. Scott nodded before heading off in the opposite direction. 

"You could make this easier." Matt said as he leaned against the locker next to Scott's.  
"Why are you doing this? You made it pretty clear you didn't want me." Scott hissed back.  
"Who wouldn't want a pretty little Omega like you? What gave you that impression?" Matt asked.  
"How about the demeaning namecalling, hours of torture, use of Mountain Ash and Wolfsbane, and threats to kill me. Oh yes you certainly loved me dearly, how could I think otherwise?" Scott snapped. Matt chuckled.  
"I was just having a little fun, don't take it to heart Baby." He said as he grabbed Scott's wrist. Scott shook him off.  
"I'm not your Baby anymore." He growled, brandishing his neck so Matt could see Isaac's claim. Matt snarled under his breath. "I'm Isaac's." Scott grabbed his books and slammed his locker shut before turning to head to his next class.  
"He'll die." Matt said, soft enough for Scott to hear. "And it'll be all your fault."

It went on like that for weeks. Matt made advancements on Scott while The Alpha Twins, Aiden and Ethan, and Theo Raeken harassed him at practice while Jennifer Blake, the new English teacher, and Simon, the new chemistry teacher (who actually let the students call him Simon the Chemist), gave him an equally hard time in class.  
"I'll meet you at home." Scott said to his friends as they left the lockerroom. "I'm gonna take a shower." Stiles nodded in agreement as he followed Jackson, Danny, and Boyd out. Isaac kissed Scott quickly before following. Scott sighed and headed back towards the showers. He turned the water on so it would be nice and warm before shedding his work out clothes and stepping under. It was his day off at the clinic so he could indulge a little and really wash and relax. Really he just wanted a moment to himself, he hadn't had one since all the stuff with The Hunt had started. People were disappearing every few days now and the Pack kept watch on Scott to make sure he wasn't next.  
"You know I'm getting really tired of playing this game Scott." Matt said as he entered the locker room. Scott whirled around to stare at him, growling faintly.  
"Get out." He ordered. Matt stepped forward with a chuckle.  
"Mm, I don't think that's what you really want." He murmured as he turned off the water. He boxed Scott in with his arms and Scott pressed himself back into the wall.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
"Because I want you and that weak mutt doesn't deserve happiness." Matt snarled. "So be my good boy and come back to me."  
"No." Scott refused. "I don't want you, I will never want you. I love Isaac." Matt's hand caressed his cheek.  
"Not for long." He murmured before pulling Scott into a kiss. Scott made a noise of surprise and growled in disgust as he tried to push Matt away. He sunk his claws into Matt's biceps. Matt hissed and pulled back.  
"Get off me!" Scott demanded as he pushed at Matt again.  
"You know I really do love it when you struggle, the fear in your eyes and the hopelessness. It's even better when you cry." Matt mumbled as he sunk his claws into Scott's hips. Scott feels is body go numb, weak, useless.  
"Please." He groaned. "Please Stop."  
"I love when you beg. You asked why I was doing this, let me tell you in detail." Matt said as he turned Scott over. Tears welled up in Scott's eyes. "After that little friend of yours threatened me with calling his father I went through a...withdrawal. I needed to fuck and to hurt someone like I had been with you. No one has lived up to you though. No one could last as long, cry as hard, beg as sweetly, or struggle as strongly. None of them were as slutty and wanton as you either, not naïve enough to come crawling back at my false apologies. So I decided that I needed you. I met your Alpha, before you helped kill him, he didn't care what I did with you- was going to make you his little bitch anyways. We became aquaintances, when I found out he was dead I went to Deucalion-who I had only met a few times through Reid. I knew you wouldn't come willing so he gave me The Bite in exchange for knowledge of the area and my loyalty." Matt explained. Suddenly, without warning he pushed his way into Scott. Scott threw his head back and screamed in pain, his tears spilling over. "I had Kanima venom on my claws, it causes paralysis but pain can break it. You must be in a lot of pain, it's so good- I've missed this."  
"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac..." Scott begged. "Plese stop, please stop." He didn't want this, didn't want to go through this again. Not again, never again.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Someone demanded. "Get away from him!" Scott froze, completely mortified but relieved. Matt growled and pulled himself away from Scott, Scott hissed at the pain.  
"Deucalion won't be happy about this." He said.  
"Deucalion isn't my Alpha." The person responded.  
"But he's your brother's."  
"Was, he lost the right to an Emissary long ago. Now I suggest you leave, I would hate to have to take action." Matt huffed angrily.  
"Don't think we're done." He hissed at Scott before stalking out. Scott sagged down to the ground once Matt's scent faded.  
"Are you okay?" Scott looked up to see the new school counselor, Marin Morrell, standing in front of him with a bundle of clothes. She wasn't in a dress or skirt like students usually saw her but in all black jeans, shirt, boots, and leather jacket. Leather jacket.  
"You're with Isaac's pack." Scott stated.  
"I am. I'm their Emissary." Ms. Morrell agreed. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." Scott answered.  
"You're not, there's no need to lie."  
"What do you want from me? I'm scared, ashamed, embarrassed, useless. Isaac would be better off without me. Everyone would be."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Then think about something Winston Churchill said once: "If you're going through hell, keep going." Life is never an easy ride and- if you love Isaac as much as I hope- you should be willing to brave whatever storm it is you face to be with him."  
"Isaac is worth everything and then some." Scott stated. "I just don't think I am."  
"You must be." Ms. Morrell argued. "If Isaac is willing to die for you, you must be worth everything- you're worth more to him than his own life. Don't worry, everything will work itself out eventually. I suggest you get home before your parents worry." Scott nodded and began to dress.  
"Thank you." He said once he was done. "For talking with me, helping me."  
"It is my job as your counselor and as your Emissary."  
"I'm not Pack."  
"Maybe not officially...but you will be."


	17. Gone

"Isaac no!" Scott said hastily as he grabbed his boyfriend. Isaac snarled, eyes glaring at Matt from across the parking lot.  
"I'll kill him!" Isaac hissed menacingly. "I swear I'll snap his fucking neck." He snarled again as Matt stared him down, challenging him.  
"Isaac!" Scott called firmly. "This isn't the place Zac, please. Not here." He stood in front of Isaac, blocking his view of Matt.  
"Scott's right Isaac, this isn't the time for a Claiming Fight." Erica added.  
"Or, y'know a murder." Stiles continued.  
"We should get to class." Jackson stated. "Before he does something stupid and that asshole does something equally stupid to rile him up." Isaac leaned down to kiss Scott before heading off to his first class.  
"Stay with him." Scott said as he grabbed Boyd's arm. "All of you, don't- don't let him get hurt."  
"Don't worry, we won't." Cora promised. 

"It won't kill him will it? He's no fun dead." Matt said.  
"No it won't kill him." Violet replied with an eyeroll. "It'll be a small blast, it won't affect anyone not in the immediate vicinity. Any injury he gets will heal. I know what I'm doing."  
"He'll hear it." Ethan protested.  
"Scott is an oblivious pup." Theo responded. "Keep him distracted and he won't hear anything."  
"The Twins will flirt with two of his friends, he'll be too busy listening to the conversation to pay attention to anything else. Jennifer will handle the cameras and Simon has the sedative. We take him straight to Barrow to break him." Garrett explained as he wrapped his arm around Violet. "After that he's all yours Matt." 

Scott headed down to his locker to grab his backpack when he saw the Twins walk down the hall towards Cora and Danny. Scott's eyes snapped towards the rest of his friends down the hall who were watching the scene as well. Scott focused his hearing as the Twins came to a stop.  
"Hey." Aiden greeted as he stood in front of Cora. Ethan leaned against the locker next to Danny.  
"What do you want?" Cora snapped. Aiden smirked.  
"I'd like to take you out." He answered.  
"As if." Cora scoffed.  
"We're really not so bad." Ethan argued.  
"You kidnap people, kill people, and force them to Mate with asshole Alphas and Betas." Danny responded. "Pretty sure that makes you really bad guys."  
Scott, too busy listening to the conversation, doesn't hear the ticking in his locker. He put in his combination, periodically looking back at Cora, Danny, and the Twins. When he opened the locker there was a loud explosion and Scott is blown backwards.  
His ears were ringing when he came to and there's smoke everywhere. There's a huge hole where his and five other lockers used to be. He can hear muffled screaming and can see people running and laying on the ground fuzzily. There's a heavy pounding in his head and then everything goes black.

No one really knew what happened. It was a regular day and then there was a sudden loud booming sound and something exploded, sending parts of the school everywhere. Jackson was quick to grab Lydia and Danny, covering them. Boyd grabbed both Erica and Cora. Isaac slung his arms around Stiles and Allison, huddled them up against the wall when they all registered the noise. It doesn't last long and it doesn't sound like anyone died but there's a lot of blood. People come running from the other side of the school and down the stairs, multiple calling 911, teachers and staff members try to figure out what happened while also trying to help everyone and get help.  
"Scott!" Isaac shouted as he realized where the explosion came from exactly. "Scott!" He pushed past the teachers and down the hall. He saw Scott, laying on the ground across from the giant hole that used to be his and some other students' lockers. "Fuck, Scott!" Isaac pulled Scott toward him, felt the need to howl for his Alpha but he didn't. "Scott? Can you hear me? Scott?!" He shook Scott lightly. Scott's head rolled back, his body limp. Isaac would have panicked a lot worse if he couldn't hear Scott's heartbeat, feel his pulse. "You're gonna be okay." He murmured as he picked Scott up gently. He reached out to grab a piece of debris embedded in Scott's arm and hissed. "Wolfsbane..." 

"Stay here." Sheriff Stilinski told Melissa.  
"Noah...what's going on? What happened? They said something happened at the school?" Melissa questioned as she followed him down the hall.  
"A small bomb went off in a student's locker." Sheriff Stilinski answered.  
"Oh my god!" Melissa gasped. "Is- is everyone okay? No one died?"  
"Thankfully, those within close range were injured but none killed." Sheriff Stilinski answered.  
"So why do I have to stay here?" Melissa asked in confusion.  
"The bomb originated in Scott's locker, Melissa." Sheriff Stilinski told her.  
"No!" She nearly screamed.  
"It went off when he opened the locker."  
"Is he- is he- God, please tell he's not-."  
"He isn't, he's alive. Badly hurt but alive. There was Wolfsbane applied to the bomb so his wounds are worse than what they should be and he's taking longer to heal."  
"Where is he?! What room?!" 

"I'm so sorry." Isaac apologized when Melissa entered the room. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"This isn't your fault Isaac." Melissa responded as she came to Scott's side. She brushed his hair back lovingly, noticing the cuts and scraps that marred his skin.  
"It is though. I'm suppose to protect him, I'm his Mate and I didn't -."  
"No Isaac, this isn't your fault. I don't blame you, Scott doesn't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself." Melissa interrupted.  
"His dad does though, doesn't he?" Isaac asked.  
"Rafael is going out of his mind, but not because of you. We all know who did this but they were clean about it. There's no way to pin it to him or the rest of his "pack". I'm just glad you're all alive." Melissa answered.

Scott woke, days later, to the inability to breathe and his hand immediately went down to scratch at his neck instinctively. He found that a hand was already there. His eyes snapped open and met Matt's.  
"Hey Baby, you didn't think I forgot about you. Did you?" Matt teased.  
"What're...you doin'?" Scott croaked.  
"I'm tired of playing, The Hunt has started. So let's compromise, you come with me and we'll leave your friends and family alone. Don't and we'll kill each and every one of them." Matt replied. He leaned closer, his eyes glowing blue. "I'll rip Isaac's throat out myself, right in front of you after we kill Stiles and your mother." Scott's eyes widened and tears began to form. He was starting to get lightheaded and the room was tilting.  
"Please...jus'- don'." He begged. "Don' hurt 'em. I'll go with." The edge of his vision began to blur and dark spots swam in front of him before everything darkened into black. Matt pulled his hand back once Scott was unconscious and began pulling out his wires.

"Melissa, what's going on?" Isaac asked as he and Stiles entered the hospital. There were deputies everywhere and Melissa, distraught and sobbing, leaned against Agent McCall who looked equally shaken. Melissa shook her head in denial.  
"It's Scott." Agent McCall answered. "His bed was empty, he's gone." Isaac nearly collapsed with how hard his knees buckled and he thought he'd be sick.


	18. Barrow's Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's blood, torture, and non-con stuff so if you don't want to read that kind of stuff I suggest you skip this part!

Scott woke to humming. He's not sure of the song but it sounded godawful. He's not sure if it's because of the song or the possibility that the culprit is just tone death and was butchering it.  
"You're awake! Finally, I was getting really bored. Gabriel's been getting impatient too, he gets you after The Chase though." A man's voice said and the humming stopped. Scott's eyes opened slowly and he froze as he recognized the man's face. William Barrow. Scott jerked away, tried to flee but realized he was strapped down to a chair and stripped of his hospital gown. "You know who I am I take it, that's good. Then I guess you know that I don't exactly work alone. Simon and Gabe are busy getting ready for The Chase though but Matt is here so I won't be your only playmate. I'm doing most of the work of course, Si doesn't like doing anything that doesn't involve chemicals and Gabe's more of psychological type of guy, I'm too mentally challenged to fuck up your brain and break you that way but physically? I can tear your pretty, little body to pieces and break you like that. Won't that be fun?"  
"You're getting me all hot and bothered over here William." Matt said from where he sat across the room. "Willam, Gabriel, and Simon took me under their wing when we realized we had similar...MOs. The Orphans are a bit like us but they don't draw out things like we do, don't find it- entertaining. Theo could be like us one day but I can tell he has a soft spot for his childhood friends. We had to lie to him and the Twins about the type of treatment you'd be given just to ensure that they wouldn't back out."  
"Theo?" Scott questioned, hoping it wasn't true.  
"Yes. Theo Raeken. Your childhood friend. You, Stiles, Harley, and he were inseparable in fourth grade before he moved away. The Twins' old Alpha bit him."  
"Can I start now? I'm starting to get antsy. You know I get sloppy when I get impatient." Barrow stated. Matt nodded, planting his feet and spreading his legs so he can watch the show. Barrow picked up a knife and circled Scott. "I only get you for the week." He mused. "If you don't break and last a month I'll get to play with you again but Si and Gabe will be there too so at least try to last, yeah?" His hand came down and embedded the knife in the middle of Scott's right hand. Scott cried out in pain and the wound stung as Barrow pulled the knife back out roughly, making Scott groan. The wound didn't immediately close and Scott realized in horror that the knife was most likely covered in Wolfsbane. Barrow smiled a wicked, twisted grin and stabbed Scott's other hand. Scott let out another scream that tapered off into a growl when Barrow ripped the knife out carelessly.  
"Be a good bitch for William, Baby." Matt said as he unbuttoned his own pants. Scott glared at him and snarled viciously.  
"I'm not your-." He began to hiss but interrupted himself with a howl of pain when Barrow stuck the knife into the meat of his left thigh. His screamed louder when Barrow dragged the knife down, splitting open his thigh, before pulling it out and doing the same to his right thigh.  
"Surprised he hasn't passed out yet. That's a lot of blood." Barrow stated as he gripped Scott's thigh and squeezed. Scott moaned in pain as more blood spilled from the wound. Matt hummed in agreement, hand wrapped around his own cock and eyes blown wide as he watched. "Think your mate's pleased with your show Omega?"  
"Not my mate, Asshole." Scott retorted as he snapped his teeth. Barrow sneer and sliced a cut into Scott's cheek for the comment. Scott hissed in pain.  
"Now, now Baby it's not nice to be rude to others. Don't be naughty or William will punish you." Matt spoke up from his corner.

It went on like that for what felt like hours. Barrow cutting into Scott's flesh, Scott screaming himself hoarse, and Matt jerking off to it all. Then Matt stood suddenly, hands holding his jeans up, and sauntered over. Barrow pulled away from where he was carving into Scott's chest and stood back. Scott's head lolled to the side as he looked up with pain filled eyes.  
"I've missed seeing that look in your eyes." Matt muttered after bending down to be eye level with Scott. Scott's eyes hardened and he spat in Matt's face.  
"Fuck you." He snarled. Matt scowled as he stood and wiped his face.  
"Hold his fucking mouth open." Barrow pried Scott's mouth open and waited. "You need to learn your fucking place Omega. You're my bitch, the sooner you accept that the easier life will be for you." Scott squirmed as Matt reached back down to his still hard cock. He pumped once, twice, three times and with a groan came; making sure to land a good amount in Scott's mouth. Scott made a noise of distress. "Close his mouth." Barrow pressed Scott's jaw, Scott's teeth clack together painfully as his mouth is forced shut. Barrow's other hand covered his mouth. "Swallow." Matt ordered. Scott shook his head in rebellion. He would not swallow any part of him, he was Isaac's. Only Isaac belonged inside him, in every sense. Matt reached over and covered Scott's nose. "Swallow." He snarled. Scott panicked as his air is cut off, he held out as long as he could but eventually swallowed. Barrow let go of his jaw and mouth, Matt let go of his nose. Scott gasped, heaved in gulps of air before gagging and vomiting. Matt made a noise of disgust. "Leave him. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow Baby." He said before leaving with Barrow. Scott waited, waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps or smell them, before allowing the sobs he kept in out.

The week with Barrow was nothing but pain. Pain and grief. Every morning he woke strapped to the chair by a bucket of water being poured on him and for hours upon hours until night Barrow would cut him, bruise him, break his bones. Matt would sit back and watch, jerk off and say vile things to humiliate Scott- to shame him. Then at the end of the "session" as they called it he would be forced to swallow Matt's cum and then they'd leave. They'd leave him bloody, bruised, and covered in come in the dark all night until the next morning. By the end of the weak Scott had screamed so much and so loud that he physically couldn't anymore, lost so much blood that he couldn't do much but growl and grunt in anger and pain. He was hurting, he was exhausted, he was scared, and he wanted nothing more than for everything to stop. To be in Isaac's arms again, where he was safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay no attention to the number of chapters, I was just guesstimating. In all honesty I don't really know how many chapters I'm doing- could be more, could be less.


	19. The Chase

"Isaac!" Scott whined. "You can't lay there forever, c'mon!"  
"No, I'm comfy." Isaac mumbled as he snuggled underneath the covers.  
"Isn't this usually the other way around." Scott laughed. "Aren't I the one who doesn't want to get out of bed?" Isaac reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him down into bed.  
"You're not very good at your job then." Isaac said. Scott giggled and rolled over to face Isaac.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." Isaac responded. Scott smiled brightly and leaned forward to peck Isaac's lips before closing his eyes. Isaac smiled as he drifted off into sleep again.

But when he opened his eyes he was alone, Scott was gone. The smile dropped from Isaac's lips, dreaming about Scott was always so painful when he had to realize that it was nothing but a dream. He got up and got ready for school, putting on one of Scott's beanies (that still had his smell) and Scott's oversized sweater, one of Scott's only article of clothing that still smelled like him that Isaac can fit. He took one long sniff from the sleeve, inhaled Scott's smell and committed it to his memory again- he'll never forget what Scott smells like- and left Scott's room.  
"Morning Isaac." Melissa sighed as she pulled him into a hug like she had been doing ever morning since Scott disappeared.  
"Morning Ma." Isaac responded and returned the hug. She needed it just as much as he did. He'd taken to calling Melissa Mama McCall or just Ma when he wanted to reassure her, especially since he knew she missed Scott calling her and talking to her. "Agent McCall gone?"  
"Yeah, Raf's not allowed to work on The Hunt Case because of...because of Scott but he's doing whatever he can to help John with all the restrictions the FBI gave him when they heard about...what happened." Melissa answered. Isaac nodded and kissed Melissa's temple.  
"Everything will be alright Ma, we'll find him, I'll find him." Isaac promised.  
"I know." She sniffled. "But I know what he was like after what Matt did to him I can't- I don't think he could handle that again. I don't think he can handle losing you."  
"We'll find him Ma, don't worry about any of that." Isaac repeated.

"Stiles has been really worried." Erica said as they walked to class. "First their old friend Theo comes back, then their friends Harley and Heather disappear, now Scott...Stiles is lucky he's Human or he'd be next."  
"I know." Isaac murmured.  
"Are you guys going out again?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Isaac answered.  
"The Chase starts today." Erica stated.  
"I know."  
"Be careful Isaac."  
"Okay." Isaac promised. Erica sighed at his lack of words and followed him into their first class of the day.

Scott didn't want to wake up. He felt like he could sleep for hours if he could.  
"Scott, Scott you have to wake up." He heard someone mutter. "Please, you need to be awake before they come." Scott groaned, tried to open his eyes. "Scotty please."  
"Heather?" He questioned recognizing the voice as that of Heather, one of Stiles' childhood friends. "Hurts."  
"I know, God I know but you have to get up." Heather replied.  
"Wha-?" Scott began. He felt a hand grab his hair and suddenly he was dragged backwards with a startled yelp of pain.  
"Stop it!" Heather screamed. "Haven't you hurt him enough, you assholes!"  
"Shut up!" Someone snapped. "Mind your place Omega. Do it Simon." Scott felt the point of a needle in his arm, wanted to get away from whatever was in that syringe but it was too late. As it was emptied into his bloodstream Scott could feel his body getting hot, his skin crawling with need. He didn't know what this was but he didn't like it. "Take him with the others."

Scott's not sure where he is or how he got there. He couldn't focus on anything but the strange, overwhelming feeling of need he suddenly had.  
_'Mate, need to mate, where's Mate?'_ Scott whimpered in pain. _'No, no, no.'_  
_**"They take a Wolf or Wolves- usually Betas or Omegas, they dope 'em up on some type of Wolfsbane if they're Betas, and send them out into the woods. Five minutes later they send Alphas and Betas after them. They often fight if two or more happen upon one Omega or Beta at the same time. Omegas are usually in Heat when they do this which causes the Alphas to go into Rut."**_  
_'No, oh God no.'_ Scott thought as he remembered Boyd's words. The Chase...they put him into Heat, they were getting him ready for The Chase. _'Can't- Can't let any of them take me. Can't let them take me. Not there's, not there's. Isaac's. Only Isaac's. Won't let them take what's his.'_ He cowered back as sunlight suddenly hit his face. He was outside with dozens of other Omegas, all in the same state as he. He saw dozens of Alphas and Betas standing on the other side of the forest, shaking and growling with need, before he was turned around.  
"You have five minutes!" Deucalion shouted from somewhere behind them. "To put as much distance between you and them. Go!" They're released and they all take off, Scott practically leading them into the woods and away from the Alpha Pack. It didn't feel like five minutes before he heard the howls and footsteps of Alphas and Betas chasing them. He could hear the howls of pain from those who fell behind or gave up or couldn't continue on anymore. He wanted so badly to help them, to save them but he knew he couldn't. They're dropping off like flies and soon only a handful are left unclaimed. An Alpha, faster than most of the others, lunged for him suddenly and they go rolling in the dirt. Scott hissed, clawed, and scratched at the Alpha. He would not take what was Isaac's, not without a damn good fight at least.  
"Be still Little Omega, I'll knot you up good. Fill you with my seed until you have my pups, breed you nice and full." The Alpha murmured. "That Beta said it wouldn't matter anyways, we'd all get a chance with you. He promised." Scott snarled viciously.  
"Get off me!" He demanded as his fist collided with the Alpha's face and pushed him off.  
"You little bitch!" The Alpha roared as Scott scrambled up and away. He managed to put some distance between them when he found Heather. She was still unmated but very shaken up. She pulled him along into a den hidden away in the woods past a wrecked car where some others were also hiding.  
"How'd you find this place?" Scott asked.  
"It's mine." A girl sitting opposite of him answered, a doll in her grasp. "I'm Malia, WereCoyote."  
"M Scott." He responded.  
"Scotty?" He heard a familiar voice speak up before a girl crawled over to him.  
"Harls? Oh my god, are you okay?" Scott answered.  
"I'm fine. None of them got me, even if they did-." Blue flames erupt from her fingertips before flickering out. "They separated Jordan and I though."  
"What-what are you? Who's Jordan?" Scott asked.  
"That's a story for another time. Jordan is my mate, a Hellhound. He's an Omega."  
"Hellhound?" Scott asked. He thinks Stiles might have shown him something about Hellhounds in The Beastiary.  
"It's a lot like a wolf in the way that usually has a Pack during The Wild Hunt and it's abilities are a bit like a fire Kitsune." Harley answered.  
"It wields fire as its weapon." Another girl added. "I'm Kira, Thunder Kitsune."  
"The Hellhound was bound to me long before it was born, it and Jordan are like each other's alter egos." Harley told them.  
"So...basically your mate has Supernatural Dissociative Identity Disorder?" Scott muttered. Harley shook her head.  
"If you want to think of it that way I guess." She shrugged. "But now isn't the time for that, let's worry about surviving first and I'll then I'll tell you everything when we're all safe and sound with our families and Mates."

They stayed in Malia's den for the entire week with members of a Buddhist Werewolf Pack and a Pack of, what they called themselves, Chimeras. Malia, Scott, Heather, Harley, and Kira left The Den twice a day in search for food and water. Many of the others did not leave the den or the vacinity of it. Some days they didn't even eat as the "Hunting party" often times came up short in the few hours they dared to venture out. Of course it was only a matter of time before they were discovered....

When The Chase finally ended thirteen days later The Alpha Packs scoured the woods. They snuffed out every uncaptured Omega and Betas hope of escaping. Scott and those he had been hiding hadn't even awoken- weak, scared, starving, and exhausted- before they were ripped out of the den, blindfolded, and dragged kicking and screaming back to their own personal hell.


	20. Valack's Week

Isaac stormed into The Loft.  
"Did you guys find anything?" Danny asked. Isaac snarled viciously before making his way upstairs. "Well...that answers that."  
"We searched the entire woods. We caught trails of scents but there were too many to decipher if any were Scott's. We followed them all though and we got nothing." Cora answered. "The Chase is over for now, the fights don't start until next week."  
"What I don't get is how you haven't felt his pain yet." Stiles stated. "That would make it easier to find him. When we killed the Alpha Scott still felt his pain, on top of his own wolf's pain."  
"Scott isn't Pack, we don't have a bond with him like he did with his Alpha- as reluctant to it as he may have been." Peter explained.  
"But Isaac is Scott's mate, shouldn't he feel something?" Lydia asked.  
"Deaton believes that something is blocking their bond somehow." Erica answered, her eyes lingering on the stairs. "We hope it's an outside source and not Scott's doing."  
"What do you mean? Mating is permanent, right? How could Scott break his own mating bond with Isaac?" Allison asked.  
"Scott's...different from other Omegas, as is his situation. It's possible that his wolf has given in and Scott believes that Daehler is his mate, severing his bond with Isaac." Peter answered.  
"How does that affect Isaac?" Allison replied.  
"It's worse than getting your heart ripped out." Boyd murmured. "It's worse than a rejection, he'd lose the will to live."

Scott woke up in wolfsbane-laced chains this time. He was still clothed in the rags he had been put in before The Chase. He groaned, exhausted and hungry, not quite sure why he woke up. A small noise, only something with super hearing would be able to hear, was coming from somewhere in the room.  
"You're awake now, marvelous." A man said from next to him. The noise stopped and the man placed a strange stick like device on the table. "I'm Dr. Gabriel Valack, I'll be with you for the week." The door opened and Matt slipped in. "You're late, I was going to start without you."  
"It's nice to know that we all lack patience." Matt retorted as he sat down in his chair. Valack sighed.  
"William?" He questioned.  
"Simon is taking care of him." Matt answered. Valack hummed before turning to Scott.  
"Alright then...let's get started." He said before grabbing Scott by the back of the shirt and dragging him across the room.  
"Get off me!" Scott hissed, his hands came up to scratch at Valack's arms.  
"You owe me greatly for this Matthew." Valack grumbled.  
"Mhmm." Matt agreed, his hand already wrapped around and pumping his arousal. Valack let Scott go but before Scott could crawl away he cuffed the chains around his ankles to a ring in the cement.  
"Now Mister McCall, what is your mate's name?" Valack asked.  
"Isaac Lahey." Scott answered. He gasped as his head was pushed forward into a tub of water. He struggled futility for a few seconds before Valack brought him back up. He coughed and sputtered, eyes and nose burning.  
"Wrong- his name is Matthew Daehler. Let's try another one: what is your mate's mother's name?" Valack said.  
"Charlotte." Scott replied. He sucked in a large breath before he was plunged back into the frigid cold water.

It went on like that for the next six days. Valack would ask him questions about his mate before punishing him in varying ways for his answer and giving him the "correct" one. He was sometimes deprived of food, sleep, or water. Other times he was blindedfolded or put in contact with various forms of Wolfsbane to take away or damage his senses.

"What is your mate's name?" Valack asked.  
'Matthew Daehler- wait, no! His name is Isaac. Isaac Lahey.' Scott thought.  
"I-Isaac Lahey." He answered. Valack shared a look with Matt, he was hesistating. He was wavering, beginning to break. Valack turned a dial causing a current of electricity to course through Scott's body. Scott arched and let out a cry of pain.  
"What is your mate's mother's name?"  
"D-Charlotte." Scott stuttered. He was getting confused. His wolf kept saying things that weren't right. Matt isn't his mate, Isaac is. "What is your mate's name?" Valack asked.  
"Isaac Lahey." Scott answered through gritted teeth. Valack turned the dial and an electric shock went through Scott's body causing him to arch and gasp in pain.  
"Wrong. His name is Matthew Daehler." Valack answered. "You're strong, I'll give you that. Most gave at Level 3 and say whatever it is they need to make it stop, you're already at six. It hurt doesn't it?"  
"Screw you." Scott hissed.  
"I don't think Matthew, or Simon and William for that matter, would quite like that. Now try again. What is your mate's name?"  
"His name is Isaac Andrew Lahey and I will never say otherwise so you might as well give up." Scott growled, tugging at the restraints binding him to the table.  
"Turn it all the way up, I don't care if you have to turn him into a vegetable he will acknowledge my claim." Matt stated from his seat. Valack turned the dial all the way up to ten. Scott screamed.

"So my dad called in some of the families of the people who are suspected to have been captured in The Hunt. It looks like it's not just Weres this time." Stiles stated. "With all these people it's a wonder they haven't tried to start auctions."  
"Don't speak so soon." Derek grumbled.  
"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if Deucalion had that same exact thought." Peter added.  
"They'd need a big enough building for all those people." Lydia stated.  
"Yeah, and somewhere far enough from citizens so they don't draw suspicion." Danny added.  
"Well...how many places like that are in Beacon Hills?" Jackson asked.  
"A few but Deucalion said they thought they'd get a big turnout because of the unclaimed territory- not the town." Allison answered.  
"The Beacon Hills territory is one of the largest on the West Coast- all of Beacon County and then some." Cora informed them.  
"So really they could be anywhere within the territory." Boyd stated.  
"This is crazy...as if it wasn't hard before. We may not find them in time- if at all. I can't keep watching him just fall apart like this." Erica said. "He doesn't eat, he barely sleeps, and he rarely talks."  
"It sucks, we know." Jackson muttered.  
"We have to get Scott back, it's the only way we can help Isaac." Danny stated, glaring daggers at his best friend.  
"I've got copies of the case files." Stiles told them.  
"Do we even want to know how you got those?" Allison asked.  
"Ye-no probably not. Just don't tell my dad, I could, y'know, get arrested...or grounded." He answered.  
"I like this one Derek, even though he talks to much- I'm tempted to tell you to bite him." Peter joked.  
"That's so great, the Psycho Wolf likes me. What an achievement." Stiles grumbled sarcastically. "And I rather like being Human actually."  
"You like being a uncoordinated, spastic loser?" Jackson asked.  
"Just as much as you like being a douchebaggy, asshole werewolf." Stiles retorted. Jackson growled lowly. Lydia pinched his arm in reprimand.  
"You deserved that." She said.  
"Not all the victims were taken from a hospital, maybe if we talk to the people they were with at the time we can narrow down where they were and find a pattern or something." Allison suggested as she began flipping through files.  
"Divide and conquer." Lydia added. "We should separate them by town and each take a stack then meet back here and see what we got, we'll get done quicker."  
"Miss Martin is correct, you should bite her too Derek." Peter stated. Lydia shivered, Peter just creeper her out too much.  
"No one asked you." The others replied.


	21. Claiming Fights

"Scott...hey, Scott?"  
"Yeah Liam?" Scott answered as he sat up. Liam was a young fifteen year old Omega. He was Kira's mate and had also been hiding in Malia's den two weeks ago. For some reason he took to Scott.  
"Do you think they're looking for us?" Liam asked quietly.  
"Of course they are." Scott responded. "Stay strong and have faith." The door opened suddenly and light poured in, everyone cowered back. Ennis and several Betas came in and began dragging Omegas out and into the hall.  
"Lorilee! Lorilee, no!" One Omega boy shouted as his sister was dragged away from him.  
"Brett!" Lorilee screamed. Heather's cage was opened and she scrambled back with a shout.  
"Leave her alone!" Scott begged, watching in horror as she was dragged out kicking and screaming. They stopped in front of their cage next.  
"Do you think you could kill for that Kitsune of yours Boy? If not then I'll take her from you myself, giver her an Alpha's knot to sit on." Ennis drawled. Liam snarled viciously, eyes glowing and teeth elongating. Ennis cackled, grabbing Liam by the collar of his ratty shirt and dragging him out. Liam thrashing and snarling the whole way.  
"Don't worry." One of the Betas said to Scott as he reached back. "You'll be joining all your little friends." Scott backed away in fear.

"You're Mason right?" Stiles asked as he stopped a young boy walking past. "Liam's friend, you were with him when he was taken." Mason stopped and looked down sadly.  
"Yeah, did-did something happen?" Mason asked.  
"No, nothing yet...my name's Stiles. I was hoping you could tell me what happened."  
"I told the FBI everything already." Mason responded.  
"My friend was taken too so I know Mason, I know there's probably something you didn't tell them." Stiles responded. Erica stepped forward from where she stood next to Isaac, her eyes glowing yellow. Mason looked from Stiles, to Erica, and then back. Allison stepped forward and touched Mason's shoulder.  
"Help us find our friend and yours too." She pleaded.

Mason agreed to talk with them so they took him back to the loft where the others waited.  
"Okay so...Liam is my best friend but I wasn't with him. He was with his girlfriend and I was with my boyfriend Brett and his sister Lorilee, we went to the movies." Mason stated.  
"Brett and Lorilee are both missing too." Danny said.  
"After we left the movies they started acting strange, maybe they heard or smelled or saw something I don't know. Brett stopped the car and he and Lorilee got out and...changed. He told me to run, to run and keep running until I found someone from the Pack. I did and I kept going until I ran into our Alpha, her entire Pack was disappearing."  
"Who's the Alpha?" Peter asked.  
"Satomi Ito." Mason answered. The three Hales share a look. "And, um, there's something else. Theo Raeken already has a Pack."  
"What do you mean?" Allison asked.  
"Well he went to our school, he's a Junior. He's a Chimera, there's a Pack of them at our school. His girlfriend Tracy, my friends Hayden and Corey and their boyfriends, and some other kids. Satomi helped them learn control and taught Theo how to be an Alpha without actually being one. Chimeras are different, really different then you guys." Mason explained.  
"Did they take his Pack?" Cora questioned.  
"Everyone except Tracy." Mason answered.  
"Theo made a deal with them." Stiles guessed.  
"How could you know that?" Derek asked.  
"I've known Theo since I was ten, I know him. He's super protective, he made a deal to protect Tracy." Stiles responded.  
"Where is she?" Came Boyd's voice from the stair case where he sat with Erica.  
"Her dad brought her here to Beacon Hills." Mason told them.

"For the claim of this Thunder Kitsune you must fight and kill her current mate, who wants to go first?" Deucalion declared as he dragged Kira forward, Liam already standing in the ring just below them. He snarled, lunging toward them only to be held back by Ennis. An Alpha, twice Liam's age and size stepped forward.  
"I challenge the pup for the right to lay claim on the Kitsune." He spoke gruffily. Liam bared his teeth, angry beyond comprehension as he lunged for The Alpha. He was at a disadvantage not only was he younger and inexperienced but also easily angered and blinded by his rage. It wasn't hard then for The Alpha to been Liam once the match began. "I admire your fire." The Alpha snickered. "More experience and you might of had a chance." His claws came to rest on Liam's throat and he gripped it tightly.  
"No!" Kira screamed, her eyes turning their yellowish orange and the lights began to flicker. Deucalion and The Alpha are both thrown back as electricity seemed to wrap around Kira and bend to her will. Three men stepped forward, Scott's not sure what they are, but they make their way to Kira with ease. Kira's stance changed as she prepared to fight.  
"Stop this now Kitsune." One of them ordered. "Or your mate will die." Kira froze, her eyes darting to Liam before the glow in them dimmed and she stood limply.  
"We'll deal with them later." Deucalion muttered before letting the three men lead her and Liam away. "Next up is an unmated Werewolf." Heather was brought forth next. "Who would like to stake a claim?" Several people in the crowd stood forward. "Very well, prove your might- the last one standing wins." Scott's never seen anything so vicious and bloodthirsty in his life. Those fighting killed without hesitation and it made Scott sick just watching it.

The man that was left standing was an Alpha with a nasty scar on the right side of his face. He snapped the last Beta's neck with a grunt before stepping over the dead bodies to throw Heather over his shoulders.  
"Let me go!" Heather screamed. "Let me go!"  
"Moving on!" Deucalion said as the man carried Heather away. "This next one is a treat, the only one we have. It'll be quite a nice surprise for whoever claims her but you must fight her current mate." Harley was brought on to the stage as a man was pushed out into the ring. "A hellhound." A Beta Were stepped forward this time.  
"You ready Mutt? I'm gonna take that pretty mate away from you." He cackled. Harley's mate turned to look at her.  
"Lορδανία, πάλη!" She ordered. His eyes began to glow their fiery orange as his body began to smoke, flames licking his skin. His lip curled back to reveal his fangs. "Προστατέψτε πλοίαρχος και το κουτάβι σας!" He snarled and the Beta faltered before shifting. Scott watched Harley's mate in awe, he'd never seen anything like him. His body was incased in flames and The Beta seemed to catch fire more than once. Harley kept screaming out to her mate in that language Scott didn't even know she knew.

Scott was so glad that Harley had such a strong mate, who was able to knock the Beta out of the ring and had to be restrained. There were more fights after, each saving the reputation of the Claiming Fights as a contestant won.

"Before we bring in the few Betas for claiming that we've acquired we have a little intermission treat for you." Deucalion announced. He pulled Scott forward to stand in front of the crowd. "This Omega has already been claimed but his mate is willing to allow each one of you a chance with him."  
"He's not my mate, you bastard!" Scott hissed. Deucalion smiled and pushed Scott into the ring. Someone grabbed his ankle, dragging him down to the floor. Someone else kneeled in front of him and a third person drapped themselves over his back. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else.

**_Scott's never seen the fearful side of Isaac. In all honesty he never thought of his mate being anything but kind, smart, strong, and adorably pure. He woke to Isaac screaming. Loud, bloodcurdling screams that Scott would never forget. Isaac was curled up awkwardly, hands clawing at the air. Scott grabbed his wrist._ **   
**_"Isaac, Isaac!" He shouted. "Wake up, Baby wake up!" Isaac thrashed, his hands balled up into fist and pounded against the air. "Please Isaac, you're scaring me! Wake up!" Isaac woke with a start, eyes flashing gold, and his claws slicing at Scott's face. Scott whimpered in pain as he held his cheek. Isaac's eyes widened as he came to._**   
**_"S-Scott?" He gasped. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to!"_**   
**_"It's-it's okay Izzie." Scott reassured him. Isaac shook his head._**   
**_"It's not. It's not."_**   
**_"It is." Scott stated. "It was an accident. Do you-Do you want to talk about it?"_**   
**_"Freezer." Was all Isaac uttered._**   
**_"Isaac look at me." Scott ordered as he held Isaac's face. "I love you, don't ever forget that or doubt it. You're the smartest, strongest, bravest, and most loving person I've ever met and you don't have to be. You could have chosen to letwhat your father did define you but you didn't. I'm so proud of you for that and I'm so glad that I get to be yours. I'm so lucky to have you as my mate and I will take you just as you are, everything that you are and will be and even what you aren't, no matter what." He leaned down to kiss Isaac softly._**

Isaac's eyes fluttered open and he touched his cheeks, wiping away tears. He'd bring Scott back because he loves him and needs him and it felt like he couldn't even breathe without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So...I'm not dead, I know a lot of you probably wanted to ring my neck for this ungodly long wait and I'm so sorry but here you go!


	22. Simon the Chemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNIG: Drugging and Medical torture? Is that a thing?

Scott was still laying in The Pit when everything finally stopped. His whole body ached. His eyes were bloodshot and sore from crying, dry and irritating in a way that meant he cried all his tears out. His jaw ached and his throat was sore. His groin was numb, hips aching, and he almost couldn't feel his legs. He knew there were bruises and blood and cum everywhere, he couldn't bring himself to look- he was too ashamed to. He wished he had some strength or at least the drive to try and at least crawl out of The Pit and as far away as possible but he remained prone and defiled on the ground.

A shadow came over him and he looked up at the man causing it.  
"Please...please just let me go." He begged.  
"You're getting close Matthew." The man said. "He's nearly in pieces."  
"Isn't he gorgeous?" Matt asked from further away.  
"Your sadistic nature is always so surprising." The man responded. "I am Simon the Chemist, you'll be my test subject now."  
"Please...don't." Scott begged hoarsely. Matt smirked and knelt down next to him.  
"You don't even realize that you're already breaking. You've already given up. You'll be what I want soon enough. The sooner the better for you because I could do this for weeks, months, years if I have to. You will submit to me." He murmured. Scott shook his head with a whimper.  
"Please don't, no more." He pleaded. "I want Isaac." Matt scowled and stood.  
"Where do you want him?"  
"On the table, chain him down please." Simon replied. 

"Hello Isaac." Ms. Morrell greeted as he down. Of course Isaac said nothing in return but meet her eyes in acknowledgment. "Melissa gave me something you might like." She pulled out and iPod, Isaac can't remember the last time he'd seen one. "Here, take it."  
  
He reached out slowly to take it from her. It still worked and he didn't recognize any of the song titles save for a few which had the word "cover" in parentheses at the end. He stuck the headphones in and pressed play out of curiosity. Scott's singing voice, low and a bit raspy, fills his ears. He felt tears immediately well up in his eyes at the sound of his Mate's voice. He ached to see him, touch him but at the same time he felt a bit more calm like he does when he sleeps in Scott's room- surrounded by his scent. He turned it off, not wanting Ms. Morrell to see him become a complete wreck.  
  
"I want you to keep that until he comes home." She stated, not if but when- so sure of it as Emissaries tended to be in all they did. "And know that he won't be the same when he does but he is still yours. The journey you go through is long and hard and it hurts but you are meant to be and he'll come back to you. "If you're going through hell keep going." Don't give up, we'll find him, we'll bring him home."

"He takes the pain surprisingly well." Simon stated as he found another vein.  
"Well at least he got something out of his time with me." Matt responded from his usual spot. Simon hummed over the music playing the background. "Why do I want him back?"  
"People always want what they don't have- the shiny new toy they want to be the first to have." Simon responded.  
"Or the old, ratty one they want to be the only one to have." Matt added. The Chemist readied another needle before injecting it into Scott's vein, it was stronger than the last and Scott withered. It felt like he was burning and his back arched with a gasp.  
"Interesting..." The Chemist murmured. "Let's try a different strand." He readied a different needle and Scott moaned as the contents of it were emptied into his bloodstream. He felt his body shaking, convulsing. Everything hurt, everything hurt so bad and he just wanted it all to stop. He just wants Isaac.

Simon goes through different strands and dosages of Wolfsbane, he watched in rapt attention how it affected Scott, then started over again- Matt mocking all the while. After a while Scott couldn't feel past the pain to care.

"What exactly do they do in there?" Ethan asked as he stared at the vault.  
"Don't concern yourself with that Ethan, it isn't important." Deucalion replied offhandedly. "You've been trying to talk to the Mahealani boy, any luck?"  
"No, he's stubborn. I'm a "bad guy," he doesn't want anything to do with me." Ethan responded.  
"And you?" Deucalion turned to Aiden. Aiden looked away from the vault.  
"No. She's a Hale after all, she's as stubborn as an ox." He answered.  
"As a Hale should be." Deucalion replied with a small, sad smirk.

"What's upstairs?" Theo asked. "Why aren't I allowed?"  
"It's nothing, you wouldn't understand what with being a Chimera." Kali answered with an ever present growl.  
"It isn't for weaklings." Ennis added lowly. A Chimera isn't born or turned but made and that meant that they lacked certain qualities, which Kali and Ennis never missed a chance to exploit. It infuriated Theo- that he wasn't as good as an Alpha, could never really be one no matter what his Pack or Satomi believed. He sighed angrily. He had done this for them, all of it for them, for Tracy but he was starting to doubt everything. What was upstairs and why wasn't he allowed up there? They hadn't let him see Scott or Harley either, not even Heather. They said they were fine. Heather had a Mate now but it just didn't feel right...none of it felt right at all.

"That's her." Mason said as he pointed out a girl down the hallway. "That's Tracy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't heard Posey sing you are missing out, God I love his voice. He has a band and he plays guitar shiress like a rock star and just ugh...


	23. Auction House

"Tracy, I was hoping I could talk to you?" Lydia questioned.  
"What do you want?" Tracy asked.  
"I know about Theo." Lydia murmured as she stepped closer.  
"Have you found him?" Tracy asked eagerly. "He and the others."  
"Theo...he took them." Lydia responded in confusion. "He made a bargain with the Alpha Pack."  
"What are you talking about? You're wrong, Theo wouldn't do that!" Tracy retorted, voice rising.  
"He...but he's helping them. I've seen them." Lydia argued.  
"No, it's not true!" Tracy snarled. "He saved us, protected us. He wouldn't...he just wouldn't." Lydia nodded, noticing the claw marks Tracy was putting in her locker.  
"Okay, okay. I believe you. Have you seen him lately? Has he tried to talk to you?" She asked.  
"Once but only for a little while. He asked about the others."  
"And?"  
"I told him they were gone, taken. He was upset, he promised to get them back and then he left. I never saw him again." 

"He's not in on it." Lydia explained to the rest of the Pack. "He probably doesn't even know what's really going on."  
"He went with The Alpha Pack to spare his Pack, what happens when he finds out they didn't keep their word?" Stiles added.  
"We should hope he doesn't until this is over." Deaton said. "Chimeras defy even the supernatural laws. He can gain power from his Pack much like Alphas since he is part werewolf but he can never become an Alpha, he is expandable at best."  
"So in other words if he causes problems they'll kill him right off the bat." Jackson muttered.  
"Yes, that is a possibility." Deaton agreed.  
"That narrows our search though." Peter stated.  
"Please elaborate Psycho Wolf." Stiles responded. Peter growled at him lowly.  
"It has to be big enough to keep Theo from finding his Pack and since no bodies have turned up then that only leaves two options." Peter explained with an eye roll. His voice it's usual dull drawl as if he found everything boring and everyone incompetent.  
"It's big enough to keep everyone separated or something's blocking the Moon's effects." Derek added.  
"I'll tell my dad, he might have something." Stiles stated as he pulled out his phone.

"Listen up Baby, you're hear to play arm candy got that? This is a new edition to The Hunt, a way for us to make alliances, so don't screw it up." Matt said as he dragged Scott along.  
"So what? I'm suppose to act like a pathetic doll and sit in some Alpha Knothead's lap and let 'em grab on me?" Scott retorted.  
"Now you're getting it."  
"Didn't take you for a pimp Matty, gonna give me the low down on my Jons so I know just how to please them?" Scott joked bitterly.  
"Shut it." Matt hissed.  
"Y'know for all that talk about me being your bitch it looks like you're the one playing bitch for Deucalion." Scott continued.  
"Shut up!" Matt snarled.  
"I mean, only a weak little bitch doing his master's biding would let someone touch the one they claimed was theirs."  
"I said shut up!" Scott cackled.  
"Isaac would die before he let anyone touch what was his, would sooner die than whore out his mate. You're a coward and you're afraid. You sold your soul to protect yourself and get what you want only to watch them soil what you desired most as payment." His head snapped sideways with the force of Matt's hit. "After everything you've put me through you really think that hurt?" Matt grabbed Scott by the neck, fingers digging in to his skin. Scott smiled, he'd rather die than go through this anymore. If he couldn't be with Isaac he'd piss Matt off until the other boy decided to snap his neck and end all Scott's pain.  
"Matthew!" Deucalion's voice rang out through the hallway. "That's enough." Matt let go as Deucalion came closer. "Listen here Boy, you are nothing but a hole tonight. You do not speak, you do not act on your own, you don't even feel unless we decide that we want you to. You will do as your told and only as your told. If you decide to do otherwise I will personally go to your home and slit your mother's throat, do you understand?" Scott glared but nodded.  
"Yes Alpha, I understand." He answered reluctantly.

"Theo! Theo you aren't suppose to be in here!" Ethan hissed as he grabbed Theo's wrist.  
"Neither are you. I want to know what's going on. I haven't seen Scott since we took him, let me make sure he's okay." Theo argued. Ethan and Aiden shared a look.  
"Fine, but stay here, any closer and they'll find us. Trust me you don't want to be on the tail end of an Alpha's wrath." Aiden muttered.  
"You're Alphas, why are you so afraid?" Theo asked.  
"Because we were never meant to be." Aiden answered vaguely.

"Alpha Evans, this is your first year with us." Marco greeted from Deucalion's side. "It's a pleasure." Alpha Evans was a burly Alpha with a deep voice and tattoos dotting his body. He hummed in agreement, an Alpha of few words.  
"A celebration in light of that, you will be the first to have a taste of our little Pack Bitch while the Auction proceeds." Deucalion offered. "Come here Boy." Scott stepped forward, Matt half dragging him. "He's yours Alpha Evans, do have fun. Excuse us, we should get this started." Alpha Evans pulled Scott on to his lap and with Melissa in his mind Scott went willingly.

The Alpha hadn't made him do anything, though his hand wondered too much for Scott's liking it was tame compared to what he had been through prior. He was passed along to different Alphas. Some wanted to humiliate him, some wanted to hurt him, and others wanted pleasure. He sat in their laps as they bid on other Omegas and Betas, listened to their conversations while hiding the urge to puke in disgust.  
"Knees." The next Alpha had ordered almost immediately, pushing Scott underneath the table as he undid his pants.

"Has this been going on the entire time?" Theo asked as Scott was pulled up from his knees and passed along. "Have they been...using him like that this entire time?"  
"I-I don't know. We weren't allowed around." Ethan stuttered.  
"Because they knew what we'd think, how we'd feel." Aiden snarled. "They're treating him like some Omega Bitch they can just walk all over and used." The girl being auctioned off on stage caught Theo's eye and he froze.  
"Hayden?!" He gasped. "That- he promised! He said he'd leave them alone, why is my pack here?!"  
"This is wrong, we have to do something." Ethan protested with a shake of his head.  
"And do what? Compared to all of them we're pups and weak. There's nothing we can do."  
"We have to go to his Alpha, to Derek Hale." Theo told them.  
"And how the fuck do you expect us to do that?" Aiden asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas gift from me to you. Scott is the clapback king today.


	24. Matt's Pet

"Are you kidding me?!" Cora shouted as she stared at her big brother. "What the fuck Derek?!"  
"Cora..." Derek began.  
"She's with them, are you crazy?" She hissed, pointing an accusing finger.  
"I want to help." Ms. Blake said, laying a hand on Derek's bicep. Cora snarled. "What we're doing is wrong. I know that, you think we all want to be a part of this? We have no choice."  
"Like hell you don't! How long have you been seeing her?" Cora inquired.  
"Cora please."  
"No, this is wrong. Erica and Isaac would kill you for this."  
"I want to help and I can if you'll just give me some time." Ms. Blake reasoned. Cora shook her head in disbelief before storming out.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Stiles demanded.  
"Derek doesn't exactly have the best track record with women." Peter muttered.  
"What so he's touched starved?" Cora retorted. "Fine, but why does it have to be _her_?!"  
"I get that Kate fucked him up but this is ridiculous." Stiles added.  
"It's more than that." Peter told them. "There was one before. There was Paige."  
"Paige?" Cora asked.  
"Yes, Derek met her in high school- before Kate. Paige played the cello and practiced in the music room after school, Derek had basketball practice at the same time and they...crossed paths." Peter began.  
"You mean Derek annoyed the shit out of her, right?" Cora guessed. Peter nodded with a chuckle.  
"Yup and you know how your brother is...or was. He fell and he fell hard but with terrible timing. This was around our fighting with the Argents, Ennis was out for blood that Talia would not allow. He defected in a sense and of course taking Kali's Pack with him. He tried to build a bigger Pack to fight the Argents, biting dozens upon dozens of people. One of which being Paige." He continued.  
"Did she go with Ennis?" Stiles asked. Cora looked at her uncle's face and frowned.  
"No, she didn't." She answered. Stiles looked between the two solemn Hales.  
"I'm guessing that's bad..."  
"For Born Wolves it's either you turn or you don't but for Turned Wolves it's unpredictable- The Bite that is. If it takes you become one of us, if it doesn't you die a slow, painful death. We aren't sure what makes some able and others not but Paige was perfectly healthy and it didn't take." Peter explained. "She was dying and in her agony she begged Derek to end it all. He obliged and that forever steeled his heart. Taking the life of an innocent, it changes a person and for us it reflects in our eyes making them a cold, lifeless blue." He lets his own eyes flicker to blue and then back to their normal color.  
"They say it's because you lose a part of your soul." Cora added quietly.  
"Then of course a year later Kate walked in and charmed her way into Derek's young, naïve, and vulnerable heart. She played him like a musician does an instrument and then ripped him apart when she set fire to our home and killed our family. I'm surprised he even allowed himself to have a relationship. To have the person you hold dear use you and crush everything and everyone you love without so much as a bat of the eye is enough to drive anyone insane."  
"Uncle Peter..."  
"It's nothing. I'll keep an eye on them." Peter stated before leaving to go home.  
"He's really messed up, huh?" Stiles asked.  
"Who Derek or Peter?" Cora replied.  
"They're both fucking crazy, I meant Derek though." Stiles answered.  
"Yeah, you got lucky though. It was worse when Laura was around, he didn't have Alpha responsibilities or an obligation to take care of me. Now that she's gone..." Cora trailed off looking away. She, like her brother and uncle, didn't like talking about her feelings or her family. She buried it under a hard, angry exterior just like her big brother and just burned on the inside. Stiles grabbed her hands, holding them in his own.  
"Being the last of your family sucks, trust me I know. But you have a Pack, friends who will probably be as close to family as anyone can get without being blood related. You've got us and we'll protect you just like you protect us." He said. Cora stared at him in surprise before her gaze softened and her guard dropped a bit.  
"Don't ever take The Bite, I don't care how inadequate you feel. You don't need it, if you take it and die I'd- I'd pull your tongue out of your skull and kick your ass." She threatened softly. Stiles threw his head back and laughed.  
"You are _so_ Derek's sister." He snickered. "But thank you, that's very kind of you to say." He smiled at her warmly and Cora blushed before looking away.  
"Shut up." She growled.

Scott cried out as his hair was pulled hard. He'd been laying on the floor, pinned down by Matt's weight ever since Ennis dragged him out of his cage with a sick smile.  
"Look at me." Matt hissed, hips flush against Scott's own. Scott shook his head, it hurt. It hurt so bad, he felt like his body was being split in two and he knew he was bleeding- the roughness of being taken dry, without prep and Matt's harsh thrust causing him to tear. "You still haven't realized? No one is coming for you, no one wants you. Especially not that weak mutt of a Werewolf Lahey." Scott growled loudly in defense of his mate. "You're dirty, filthy. Why would he even want you? You're nothing but a slut."  
"Not, I'm not." Scott argued weakly. Matt snarled, grip tightening in Scott's hair.  
"You are. You're a little slut and when you break you'll be my little slut, my pet." Matt purred. He pulled Scott's head back further, baring his neck. " _Mine_." He leaned down to bite at Scott's neck, Ennis stepped forward with a metal poker and jammed it against Isaac's bite. Scott screamed in pain.

It burned. Everything burned.  
Isaac clawed at Scott's bite on his neck, howling and body contorting. His vision blurred into blackness, throat constricting, and nothing but white-hot pain coursing through his veins. He can't feel himself falling or being turned on to his side, his whole being numb to any and all feeling except for pain. _Pain, pain, pain._  
"Isaac? Isaac!" He heard someone call, distant and muffled, but he couldn't form words, couldn't think beyond pain. Couldn't see beyond the blackness."What is it? What's wrong?"  
"What's going on?!" Another far away voice demanded.  
"I don't know, there's something wrong with Isaac!"  
"He's gone, he's gone, he's gone!" Isaac wailed. He wanted to die, he wanted to die, anything to make it stop, he just wanted- needed- the pain to stop.  
"Call Deaton! It's gonna be okay Isaac- everything's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay. Hold him down!"  
"He's gone, he's gone, he's gone." Isaac repeated, deaf to anything beyond **pain**.


	25. Tact

"What the hell happened?" Erica demanded.  
"The bond has been severed." Deaton answered. "I'm not quite sure how but it was broken on Scott's end."  
"What does that mean?" Allison asked. "How does it effect Isaac?"  
"It's worse than rejection, as you know." Ms. Morrell replied. "He is no longer connected to Scott, he can't feel him. It's as if he died and with him a piece of Isaac."  
"But Scott wouldn't break their bond." Stiles protested. "He loves Isaac."  
"It doesn't have to be willing. Scott's wolf may very well believe that it is mateless." Deaton stated.  
"You said they do all kinds of "games" during The Hunt and Scott thought he'd get put in all of them if they took him." Lydia suddenly spoke up.  
"Yes, so?" Boyd prompted.  
"So what if they did. They put him through everything to simulate a mating season for his wolf. Isaac couldn't feel anything from Scott until yesterday."  
"They dulled the bond to help make Scott's wolf think it was mateless and used the "games" to break Scott." Stiles continued. "So that Matt could bond with him without a mating challenge."  
"This is crazy." Danny murmured.  
"Playing with someone's mind and heart like that is cruel and wrong- messing with a mated pair like that." Cora hissed.  
"You need to find them before Scott becomes to invested in this bond if there is one." Deaton said.  
"How exactly do we do that?" Jackson asked.  
"We could help." Came Jennifer's voice as she, Aiden, Ethan, and Theo entered the room. Erica and Cora snarled.  
"Why are you here?" Allison demanded.  
"We can't be a part of The Hunt anymore." Ethan answered.  
"They lied to me, I want to save my Pack." Theo added.  
"And we won't let anyone be treated as we were anymore." Aiden continued.  
"No." Cora growled.  
"Can you show us where The Hunt is being held?" Derek asked.  
"We don't need them!" Cora protested.  
"We can." Ethan agreed.  
"Take Isaac and Jackson, don't do anything. This is simply to see if you're telling the truth, if you're not and you try anything I will personally rip your throats out- with my teeth. Are we clear?"  
"Crystal." The twins answered.  
"You need to go see Tracy." Lydia told Theo. "And pray she doesn't kill you." Theo sighed, she was definitely going to kill him.

In hind sight, climbing into his still scared as fuck girlfriend's window at ass-crack in the morning wasn't Theo's brightest idea and he totally deserved the punch to the face and paralysis he received for it.  
"Theo? What the hell are you doing?" Tracy hissed.  
"I wanted to see you." He answered from the floor.  
"Asshole! You go missing for weeks and come back out of the fucking blue because you "wanted to see me", fuck you! I've been losing my mind while you ran around with Alpha Packs and The fucking Hunt during mating season." She ranted as she paced. "I can't believe you, you're supposed to take care of us!"  
"I was!" Theo snapped. "Or at least I was trying to. They weren't supposed to touch you- any of you." Tracy leaned down to sit him up.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay? I need you." She begged, her head resting against his.  
"I swear I'll never leave your side. It hurt so much being away from you." He responded.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too."

"There's two ways in, I'll show Jackson the front and Ethan will show you the back. We shouldn't have any issues, Deucalion's cocky." Aiden stated. "We're a few blocks out so we should probably continue on foot."  
"Fine, meet back here afterwards." Jackson agreed before following Aiden.  
"Come on." Ethan muttered as he lead the way around back and into an alley behind a large two story building. "For what it's worth I'm sorry."  
"Sure you are." Isaac snarked.  
"Hey, if they what they put him through is anything like what Aiden and I dealt with then you don't have to worry about my loyalty because I'll help you stop The Hunt, even if it means going against Duke, Kali, and Ennis." Ethan stopped and froze.  
"What?" Isaac asked.  
"Kali's close by, stay back."  
"I'm not leaving without Scott."  
"You can't challenge an Alpha...she can't be alone either."  
"I'm going in. Are you coming or not?" Ethan sighed but opened the back door.  
"We're going to die."

They entered a backroom that seemed to once be some sort of break room. Ethan lead the way through the room and out into a large lobby. There several clerk desk scattered around and a large front desk against one wall. He turned to explain where they where to Isaac only to find the beta gone. Ethan groaned.  
"Shit." He hissed before doubling back to try and catch Isaac's sent.  
"And where have you been?" Kali purred as she rounded the corner with Julie Baccari- Jennifer's half-sister, her nails scraping against the concrete floor. Ethan always found the black nails of her toes and fingers disconcerting.  
"Kali, Julie." Ethan greeted. "I thought I smelled you earlier."  
"Where have you been?" She repeated.  
"No where special." He answered.  
"Where's Aiden?"  
"Hell if I know, he got heated over the Hale girl and I told him to walk it off." Kali scoffed.  
"It was an assignment, are you telling me he actually cares what the pup thinks of him?" Ethan shrugged. "Pathetic, yet you're still Duke's favorites."  
"What about Jen?" Julie asked.  
"She was getting it on with Alpha Hale last I heard."  
"Theo's been instructed to watch all three of you so don't screw up, I'd hate to see how Deucalion would kill you for it." Kali said with no emotion, Ethan knew she would love to see Deucalion rip them limb-from-limb simply because.  
"I'll keep that in mind." He responded before walking way, being near Kali always made his hackles rise.

He found Aiden and Jackson on the second floor.  
"Where's Isaac?" Jackson asked immediately.  
"He took off, one minute he was behind me and next he wasn't." Ethan answered. "He didn't even make any noise, what even is he- a ninja?"  
"I hate ninjas." Aiden groaned vehemently. "We need to find him."  
"Yeah, preferably **before** Ennis and Kali or any of the others." Ethan added.

Isaac had been following Ethan but he had caught a scent- Scott's scent- just as they entered the lobby and without a sound he followed it. He forgot all about the plan when the scent of his mate hit his nose. It was different now though, bitter when it used to be sweet and welcoming like Scott. He passed a few offices and what looked like mailboxes and a large staircase. He came to a large vault, that's where Scott's scent was strongest so far. How had he not smelt this outside, how had he not smelled it when they were searching days earlier? Just as he was about to turn the door and enter a growl sounded behind him.  
"You're a little too early Pup." Ennis stated from his crouched position. Isaac snarled, fangs bared and claws coming out.


	26. Ice Bath

Isaac turned the corner, sprinting down another alley as fast as his legs would carry him. The alley ended in a dead end and he growled as he turned to face Kali.  
"Shit." He hissed under his breath. It was suicidal thinking he could take on the Alpha alone. He had been attacked by Ennis when he neared the big vault and once he managed to escape Kali was the one to chase after him, the telltale sound of her claws not far behind.  
Kali smirked wickedly, chest rumbling with a low growl. She couldn't wait to tear the Hale Pack Head Beta limb-from-limb. Maybe she'd leave his corpse in front of their Pack House as a gift. No, as bait. She crouched, eyes almost glowing brighter with her lust for a good kill when something fell in between them with a hollow clang sound. It was a canister of some sort and it began to leak out smoke upon hitting the ground. It burned their lungs in a way only Wolfsbane could and both their visions began to blur. They heard the sound of an engine roaring as a motorcycle passed Kali suddenly and circled around Isaac before stopping.  
"Get on." The driver ordered. Isaac stumbled forward before climbing on shakily.

"Melissa, there's something you need to know." Dr. Geyer, Liam's step-father, muttered. "They just brought Isaac and a Jane Doe in- they're both alive but Isaac's got severe Wolfsbane poisoning."  
"I'll call Noah and Derek, this has to have something to do with The Hunt." Melissa responded as she picked up the phone.

"I need you to go to the hospital." Derek told Erica by way of greeting when she picked up her phone.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Melissa just called, an ambulance just brought Isaac in. I need you to get him and bring him to Deaton."  
"The Alpha Pack is probably looking for him too, there's a good chance he knows where The Hunt is."  
"I know. Boyd and I are on our way but you're closer, we'll meet you there."

Isaac felt funny, his body hurt but at the same time he felt detached from it. As if he was another person looking in on himself, it was unnerving. He couldn't see anything and he's not sure if that meant his eyes are closed or if something really bad has happened to him. He could still hear though. He could hear strange beeping noises, voices, footsteps. He swore he hears the scraping of claws on tile.

Erica made her way down the hallway to the room Melissa said Isaac was in but found it empty. She cursed and ran back the way she came to the elevators. She needed to get downstairs as soon as possible. As she rounded the corner she froze. A tall man in nurse's scrubs was pushing a wheelchair towards the elevator, when he entered the elevator and turned Isaac's head lolled back in the wheelchair. Ennis smirked at her. Erica snarled, neck rolling as she wolfed out and charged towards the elevator only just making it inside before the doors closed. She collided with the back wall but quickly righted herself and took a swing at Ennis. The Alpha's hand shot out and wrapped around her neck, he lifted her up and snarled.  
"You thought you could take me on? I'm an Alpha!" Erica made a small chocked sound, legs kicking futility. The elevator opened and Ennis was ripped out and thrown down the hall. Erica landed on the elevator floor with a thud and gasped for air.  
"So am I." Derek stated as he stared at Ennis' with glowing red eyes. "Get Isaac out of here, Boyd's outside with the car." Erica nodded before grabbing the handles of Isaac's s wheelchair.

The ride to the clinic is tense, Erica managed to wake Isaac up- who was nearly delirious but honestly they were just glad that he was alive.  
"How the fuck did you get here first?!" Erica demanded as she noticed Derek waiting for them.  
"I ran, everybody's inside so hurry up."  
"You lift Isaac's dead weight then, Asshole Alpha." Erica grumbled quietly as she helped Boyd lug Isaac out of the back seat. "I ran here 'cause I'm the alpha who likes to show off twenty-four seven, blah blah blah, growly creepy bushy brow." Boyd rolled his eyes and shushed her with a small smirk.

"It seems they've blocked the memory." Deaton muttered as he looked Isaac over.  
"How?" Stiles asked curiously.  
"There's a method, usually used by Alpha's but anyone could accomplish it with a bit of time and carefulness, in which one inserts their claws at the nape of the neck. This allows them to...shall we say enter that person's mind allowing them to recover and remove memories. The memories aren't erased merely trapped in the subconscious." Deaton explained.  
"So we have to tap into Isaac's subconscious but also be able to communicate with him." Lydia stated. "How do we do that?"  
"By lowering his heart rate and putting him in an almost trancelike state. An ice bath." Deaton answered. "On the other hand he should be fine in a few minutes, he didn't inhale too much Wolfsbane so the poisoning wasn't great."

Deaton filled the metal tub with freezing water and ice as Isaac started to feel better. He nodded along as Lydia explained what was going on.  
"If it helps find Scott then I'm all for it." He agreed, his eyes now clear and alert.  
"How slow does his heart need to be?" Cora asked Deaton.  
"Very slow, nearly dead. We need to induce hypothermia but too much can have permanent damage." Deaton answered.  
"It's safe though, right?" Isaac questioned, rolling his lip between his teeth wearily.  
"Would you like me to answer honestly?"  
"No...no, not really."  
"You don't have to do this." Derek stated. Isaac took a deep breath then proceeded to take off his shirt.  
"Jesus." Allison murmured as she averted her eyes.  
"You'll need to hold him down soon, he'll try to fight it." Deaton instructed. Derek and Boyd nod as Isaac lowers himself into the water. They push him down under and his body thrashes underneath their hold. He lurched up and out of the tub, eyes glowing gold and mouth open in a snarl- fangs bared. Jackson and Peter rush forward, helping to hold down their Head Beta. "Isaac listen to me, listen to my voice. You're fine, everything is alright. Just relax and calm down." Isaac calmed soon- his eyes closing, the others let up on holding him down. His head floated up to the surface, breaking the ice. "Too many voices will confuse him so I'll ask the questions, the rest of you need to remain as quiet as possible." Everyone nodded in understanding, Deaton leaned down to speak to Isaac.  
"Isaac?" He called out. "Can you hear me?"  
"Y-yes." Isaac stuttered, lips turning blue. "I can hear you."  
"Good, this is Dr. Deaton." Deaton began. "I need to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"  
"Yes." Isaac answered with a mechanical nod.  
"I'd like to ask you about the night you found Scott. I want you to remember it as vividly as possible, like you're there again." Isaac squirmed, stirring the water up as the lights flickered minutely.  
"I-I don't want to do that. I don't want-I don't want to do that."  
"It's alright Isaac, everything is fine. It's nothing more than a memory and memories can't hurt you, can they?"  
"N-no, they can't."  
"Right. Now go back to that night, you and Jackson split up. He followed Aiden through the front of the buiding and you went with Ethan through the back. Can you tell me what you saw?"  
"It's made of- it's, uh...it's stone. I think it's marble."  
"Good, can you give me any other descriptions?"  
"It's dusty. It's, um, empty."  
"An abandoned building?" He sighed deeply, shuddering. "Isaac?" He began to squirm again, the lights flickered some more. " **Isaac**."  
" _Someone's here. Someone's here_."  
"Isaac, relax. What happened after you went inside? What did you see? What did you hear? Smell?"  
"Ethan took us through a hallway, it had...lock boxes. I can't hear anything but there's so many smells almost too many. Then we reached the lobby."  
"And what did the lobby look like?"  
"It's big, there's two floors. A staircase is in the back and there are desks scattered around, there's a big clerk desk on one side."  
"And what happened when you reached the lobby?"  
" _Scott_!" Isaac said almost immediately. "I smell Scott!"  
"Did you follow his scent?"  
"Yes."  
"Where did it lead you to?" Isaac's hand shot out of the water, gripping Erica's who stood next to Boyd.  
" _No, no. They see me, they see me_!" His grip tightened and Erica gritted her teeth, baring through it. He began thrashing again as he cried out, the men resuming their hold on him.  
"They're just memories, you won't be hurt by them. Just relax." Isaac stilled and slowly they stopped holding him diwn again. "Good, tell me what you see. Tell me everything."  
"I hear him- he's so close but I can't tell where he is, someone's talking to him about the Full Moon. About being out of control when it rises. It's- it's **him**."  
"Matt." Stiles mouthed to the others.  
"Can you see them?"  
"No."  
"That's okay. What else can you hear?"  
"He's talking about someone...a girl."  
"The girl who saved you?"  
"No...someome else. Someone in The Hunt."  
"Harley? Heather?"  
"No, Scott doesn't know her that well. He's saying...saying that she's special, she'll change things."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know- I can't hear. The girl- they keep saying. The girl, the girl, the girl." His eyes open, yellow orbs staring ahead. "They're worried about what they'll do during the moon. They're worried...that they'll hurt each other."  
"Who?"  
"Everyone."  
"If they're all locked together during the Full Moon they're going to tear each other apart." Derek murmured.  
"Isaac, we have to find them right now, can you see them?" His eyes scrunched together, head tilting to the side a bit.  
"No."  
"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there some kind of marker? A room number or sign?" His eyes widen as he gasped, water filling his mouth that he spits out when he speaks.  
" _They're here, they're here_!"  
"It's alright."  
" _No, they found me! They're here_!"  
"Isaac, where are you?" Derek suddenly asked.  
"Derek, don't!" Lydia hissed.  
"I can't see them, it's too dark!" The lights go out at that exact moment.  
"Tell me where you are!"  
"Derek, stop it!" Stiles shouted. "You're confusing him."  
" _I can't see!_ "  
"Isaac, _where are you?_ "  
"You have to stop. His heart rate, he could go in to shock." Deaton stated.  
"Derek, that's enough. He needs to get out." Cora said.  
"What did you see Isaac?"  
"It's a vault!" Isaac cried out. "It's a bank vault!" He jolted up, out of his trance, and the lights flickered back on. His lips are moving, speaking unintelligibly. Teeth still chattering and mouth blue. Erica and Boyd helped him out as Allison and Jackson covered him in towels.  
"Okay, so we're looking for an abandoned bank? That shouldn't be hard, right?" Danny asked. "Right?"


	27. Full Moon

"Okay, there's only a few places in Beacon Hills that match Jackson's descrption- still too many for us to split up so I also took in Isaac's description. There's two abandoned banks on opposite sides of town but the one North of us- Beacon Hills First National Bank- is our best bet." Stiles explained as he laid out a blueprint.  
"Why?" Erica asked.  
"Because the walls of the main vault are made of Hecotolite." Stiles answered.  
"Hicco-what?" Jackson grumbled. "English, Stilinski."  
"Hecotolite, it's a material that disperses moonlight." Lydia answered before her eyes widened. "Meaning any Werewolf trapped there hasn't gone through a single Full Moon since they went missing."  
"They'd be beyond feral, enough time they'd go insane." Peter murmured from his seat on the stairs.  
"So...what do we do?" Danny asked.  
"You're distracting Ethan." Derek answered.  
"What? No, hell no!" Jackson objected.  
"Quit acting like my mom Jaxs, I'll be fine." Danny responded with a roll of his eyed.  
"Um...in case you forgot Ethan is a fucking Alpha who could kill you with his fucking pinky, no you will not be fine." Jackson protested. Danny rolled his eyes again, he'd ignore Jackson anyways- he wasn't a baby.  
"And Aiden?" Allison asked.  
"Jennifer will make an excuse for her and him to be away from the bank." Derek answered. Cora snorted disdainfully. Derek gave her a warning look.  
"And then what?" Boyd asked.  
"We need to keep them in an enclosed area until the Full Moon passes."  
"The basement of the school could work, we'd need to barricade the doors but it's isolated and big." Allison offered.  
"I don't think this is a good idea." Stiles muttered. "It's really sudden I mean, we don't fully know what's going on."  
"Do you want Scott back or not?" Derek snapped angrily.  
"Of course I do! There's an entrance at the back that leads to the back of the vault but the hole there that was used to rob the bank before it opened was patched back up. We'd need a drill to get through it."  
"Forget the drill." Derek muttered.  
"Sorry?" Stiles questioned.  
"If I go in first how much space do I have?" Derek asked. Stiles rolled his head to look at Lydia before turning back to Derek.  
"What do-what do you think you're gonna do Derek? You're gonna punch through a wall?" Stiles asked skeptically as he stood up. Derek turned to face Stiles with his ever present scowl.  
"Yes, Stiles." He sighed. "I'm going to punch through the wall."  
"Okay Sourwolf let's see it, let's see that fist." Stiles prompted. "Make a little fist, make it." Derek huffed but held up his fist slowly. "Get it out there, yeah big bad wolf." Erica and Jackson snicker quietly while Cora watched wearily and Boyd shook his head. This wasn't going to end well.  
"Um, Stiles you probably shouldn't-." Danny started.  
"No, no it's fine." Stiles interrupted. "See this." He said as he grabbed Derek's wrist and held up his own a few inches away from it. "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid-." Derek's fist shot forward, connecting with Stiles' hand. Stiles fell back against the table as he cradled his hand. "Ah!" He managed to the make the choked out sound as he stumbled away. "Ah!" Came a higher noise. Lydia gave Derek a look of disbelief, hands out in a "why?" gesture. "He can do it." Stiles gasped from the other side of the room. Peter rolled his head, hiding a smirk.  
"I'll get through the wall." Derek stated.  
"Ah!" Stiles whined high pitchly again.  
"Who's following me down?" Derek asked.  
"I'm going." Isaac answered. "I have to."  
"I'm going too then." Erica added.  
"Stiles, Lydia, Danny, and I are coordinating everything with the Sheriff Department and the FBI, we might as well hit the whole place at the same time." Allison said. Stiles whimpered in pain.  
"Peter, Jackson, Boyd and I will worry about keeping them away from civilians." Cora stated. Derek nodded, turning to leave the loft.

"Are you sure about this?" Erica asked as they stood in the alley behind Beacon Hills First National Bank. Derek and Isaac turned to her. "I mean what if Stiles was right, this is too soon, we don't know what they're planning."  
"They're hurting innocent people." Derek argued.  
"And they're hurting Scott- that's good enough for me." Isaac added. Erica sighed but nodded. She didn't like this at all. Derek pulled out the radio Sheriff Stilinski had handed to him prior.  
"We're ready." He said into to it before giving it to Erica.  
"Ready." Sheriff Stilinki's voice replied.  
"We are too." Came Agent McCall's voice.  
"Three." Erica counted. Derek took his place in front of the wall, fist raised. "Two." They could hear the sounds of guns cocking. "One." Derek's fist sailed forward and through the wall at the same time the front and back doors were broken down. The FBI flooding through the front of the bank while the Sheriff's Department came through the back door. Erica discarded the radio and helped Isaac and Derek pull the crumbling stone away. She climbed through the opening first followed by Isaac and then Derek. "It's empty." She muttered. A snarl came from the other side of the vault.  
"Scott!" Isaac called out. Scott stood at the other end of the vault with Heather and Liam. They were all wolfed out, snarling and staring at them with feral eyes. Derek's eyes caught sight of something black on the ground near the edge of the vault. He followed it, realizing too late that it was Mountain Ash. It made a trail around the perimeter of the vault to the large door where Kali stood with a vicious smile, she poured the last of the Mountain Ash in the break of the trail- closing up the circle and sealing them all in. "Fuck."  
"See, I told you something wasn't right!" Erica hissed.  
"Scott!" Isaac repeated. Scott snarled and lunged at him, Liam and Heather following him.

Allison hadn't mentioned that her family would also be helping. They had split in half, some going with her father to help Sheriff Stilinski and Agent McCall and the rest staying with Peter, Cora, Jackson, and Boyd to capture anyone who escaped the building. The hospital had been notified and put on standby, everything ready for any one injured. 

She entered through a window on the first floor and headed towards the big vault she knew Scott would be in. The building was dark and she could hear shots being fired, voices yelling, and snarling everywhere. She stayed close to the wall. Her clothing was dark and indistinguishable from the blackness of the hallway, her hair pulled up, and her crossbow at the ready. Just as she neared the vault a body crashed into her, pushing her against the wall, an arm at her throat. She stared wide eyes at Ms. Morrell.  
"What are you doing here?" Ms. Morrell hissed. "It isn't safe."  
"You're suppose to be with Deaton at the hospital, what are you doing here?" Allison retorted.  
"Protecting Alan, my brother is a Lighiche not a Laoch. I will not let him anywhere near Alan and she needs to be stopped before she hurts anyone else. She is no longer one of us and I will not sit back and let her go unjudged." There was a loud thud, a body hitting a wall. "Go help them." Ms. Morrell said as she pulled away.  
"Wait! Who do you need to stop? Who's she?" Allison asked.  
"Go. Dul, greasadh!" She disappeared around the corner and another loud thud sounded in the vault. Allison headed the other way and reached the vault in time to see Erica thrown across the room. She watched in horror as Scott pounced on Isaac, Derek was dodging a claw from Heather. She noticed the Mountain Ash as a boy skidded across the floor in front of her- head smacking the concrete, Erica sauntering toward him. She knelt down and took a deep breath.  
"Scott!" She shouted. Everyone turned to her. Scott, Heather, and Liam snarling.  
"Allison no!" Erica screamed. Allison pushed the Mountain Ash apart, breaking the circle. Scott howled and ran towards her, Liam and Heather following. Allison moved aside, crossbow raised but the three feral Omegas ran past her and out the vault.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Derek snarled, eyes blazing.  
"Saving you." Allison snapped back.  
"Do you realize what you've done? They're going to hurt someone- or worse!" He hissed.  
"I-."  
"If anything happens to them or someone else this is on you." The Alpha stated before stalking out. Erica and Isaac following.

 

The woods were filled with fireflies, they lit the forest with a sea of fluorescent green and two children, a young boy and girl, couldn't but go out with jars- ready to catch them. They chased after the fireflies following them across the backyard to their family's shed a little further in the woods. The boy stopped first, his sister groaning at him.  
"Marcus!" She hissed. "They're gonna get away!" Marcus didn't answer her and she angrily turned to look in the direction he was staring off into. She froze as her eyes landed on Scott, who was snarling and glaring at them from the other side of the shed. Her mouth dropped open and she screamed, Marcus' voice soon joining in and they ran back towards their house. They could hear Scott behind them, he was so close. Tears pricked their eyes, they'd never been so scared. Something latched on to Marcus' foot and tugged, tripping him. His sister stopped to help him up but the damage was done. Scott loomed over them, salivating in his wild state of mind with a claw raised to strike. He was knocked sideways as two feet collided with his body, Isaac having scaled a tree to stop Scott from doing something he'd regret.  
"It's okay." He told the children. "Go home now, don't stop until you're inside and stay inside." They nodded shakily before scampering off. Scott let out a howl of anger and Isaac growled back. "C'mon Scotty." He baited before taking off towards the school, Scott right on his heels.

 

"Can we go now?" Aiden whined. "You're taking this school thing way too seriously." Miss Blake glared at him from the other side of the rack. They were in the storage room in the basement of the school. "We should go get Ethan."  
"Don't trust him?" Miss Blake asked as she flipped through the boxes.  
"He's in love whether he knows it or not, he wasn't suppose to get attached- I won't let him get hurt."  
"Because hurting him hurts you or are you jealous that Mister Mahealani seemingly changed his mind and Miss Hale didn't?"  
"I really hate Druids, fucking know it all assholes, it's none of your business."  
"Fine, fine. Go if you want."  
"Thank God!" Miss Blake rolled her eyes and moved to the next shelf.

Derek and Isaac barreled through the school hallways, Scott and Heather close behind. Erica hid a little ways away, waiting for them. They had been separated from Liam hours ago. Derek opened the door to the basement and headed down first, Isaac following. When Scott and Heather went down after them, Erica quickly shut and locked the door before heading to the other side of the school. Derek and Isaac made there way through the dark basement to the other side of the school. They made it up to the ground floor through another door and locked it as quickly as possible, panting and tired.  
"Fucking hell." Isaac breathed. Erica joined them a second later.  
"Now what?" She asked.  
"We wait until sunrise." Derek answered. "Pray they don't kill each other." They were quiet after that and it was in that moment that Derek, who had the best hearing out of the three heard it.  
A third heartbeat.  
"What is it?" Erica asked as she noticed the look on his face.  
"Someone else is down there."  
"What!?"  
"Open the door."  
"Derek..." Isaac began. "They'll tear you apart."  
"Someone down there needs help- this is my fault so I'll go. I have to protect them from themselves. Open the door." Erica gave Isaac a wary glance as the Head Beta moved to open the door. "Don't open this door until the Sun rises...no matter what you hear or smell." Derek ordered before disappearing down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since Teen Wolf is based off Celtic lore Here's a few things to know: Druids speak, besides the languages they know, Gaelic- the three Gaelic languages are Irish, Scottish, and Manx. Depending on the word they may be speaking any of these languages. For example Laoch and Dul are Irish but Meadhan and Greasadh are Scottish Gaelic. Also besides English, Latin, Spanish, Polish (Stiles) and French (Argents, Lydia, and Ms. Morrell) characters may speak (or read/write/recite) in Gaelic languages and/or the three Brythonic (British) languages: Welsh, Cornish, and Breton which are the other Celtic languages. Also I don't speak these languages besides English I know a bit of Spanish so if I have used the wrong word or phrasing then I apologize.
> 
>  
> 
> Lighiche- healer, surgeon  
> Laoch- warrior, hero  
> Dul- go, going  
> Greasadh- hurry


	28. Break

It felt like days waiting for the Sun to rise. Erica paced, she could feel her Alphas distress and wanted so badly to help. Isaac had been staring at the door, watching it as he listened. It was terrible, a kind of familial need to protect and sheer terror at knowing that they couldn't. Isaac looked up as light suddenly filled the hallway.  
"The sun's coming up." He murmured in realization. "Erica, the Sun's coming up!" He met Erica at the door and rushed to open it before bounding down into the basement. They found Derek kneeling in front of Scott and Heather's unconscious bodies. He was wounded badly, claw marks lining is body in various placed but he was conscious.  
"Get them to the hospital." He ordered as he stood.  
"You need to see Deaton." Isaac stated as he stepped closer.  
"Take them, I'll be fine. I'm already healing." He went further into the basement towards the storage room. He found Miss Blake huddled in a corner, watching the door.  
"You're hurt." She muttered as she looked up at him. He held his hand out and she took it so he could help her up.

"What happens now?" Erica asked from where she was curled up beside Boyd on the couch in Derek's Loft.  
"Derek's healing down at the clinic, Scott and Heather are stable and healing. They'll undergo therapy and go through the process of having their unwanted bonds removed. This will be hard- instinctively a bond is a bond no matter who with. They will feel pain, unimaginable pain, at the loss. For many of them it will be their second time going through this type of pain. We must hope they can survive it." Ms. Morrell explained.  
"What about their real mates?" Isaac asked quietly.  
"They'll have to start over, earn the right to bond with them again. If they are fated to be they will end up together againbut it may take time."  
"And Scott?"  
"He's endured a lot more than the others had to Isaac, I'm not sure what his condition will be. Trauma can do a lot of damage to the mind."  
"Can I go see him?" Isaac asked.  
"That may not be a good idea, he's- he's not going to be himself."  
" _Please_."  
"You can't mention your bond, it would confuse him. He'll be last to have his bond broken so as far as he's concerned Matthew Daehler is his mate. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, yes I understand."

"I know you want him back." Melissa stated as she lead Isaac to Scott's room. "I know it's hard to be without him but he's strong, he loves you so he'll find his way back. It may take some time and it may be difficult but he'll come back to you." Isaac nodded, unable to form words as he looked away. Melissa pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "I-I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here for me, if you hadn't brought him back to me. Thank you so much Isaac." She let him go, gave him one last reassuring shoulder squeeze before heading down the hall yo continue her shift. He took a deep, calming breath to steady himself before entering the room. It was a single room, Scott being the only inhabitant. Isaac was drawn to the bed where Scott laid asleep. Tears pricked his eyes, it'd been weeks of not knowing where he was- weeks of not being able to feel him trough their now dead bond. Isaac had been driven nearly mad, the sad howling of his wolf was finally dimmer. Still there but quieter, bearable. His hand found its way carding through Scott's hair on impulse. Scott'e eyes scrunch together before blinking open.  
"Hello." He muttered in confusion, voice scratchy and raw. "Do I know you?" Isaac felt his heart shatter but he kept it at bay.  
"Um, not really." He lied. _'I love you.'_  
"Who are you?"  
"Isaac Lahey, we go to the same school- I'm on the lacrosse team too." _'I miss you.'_  
"Oh, I don't remember."  
"I...I just moved here." _‘I need you.'_  
"Cool, it's nice to finally meet you." Scott responded warmly.  
"We- we were all worried about." _'I can't live without you.'_ Scott frowned.  
"I couldn't imagine why. I was safe, I was with someone who loves me very much." He murmured. "Where is he? Do you know what happened to my mate?" Isaac felt like the world was spinning, he was going to be sick- so sick. His breath hitched before speeding up, vision blurring as tears built up. _'Please come back to me.'_  
"I- I have to go!" He said in a rush as he bolted from the room. He sank to the floor just inches away from Scott's room and let the sobs take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 8 or so chapters left! What do you guys think is going to happen next?


End file.
